


Graceland 101

by minionmayhem, RosieColes95



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 42,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minionmayhem/pseuds/minionmayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieColes95/pseuds/RosieColes95
Summary: Everything is contantly  changing at Graceland but somethings stay the same.





	1. Emily's birthday

**The sun rose through their bedroom window the next morning. Mikey woke up to get ready for the usual morning run. Before leaving the room kissed his daughter. Soon after that, she woke up realizing that he wasn’t there and panicked. Emily walked down the hall to the next room which was Paige’s.**

**She climbed into her bed and started cuddling. Paige felt her body against her own under the covers. Before Emily fell asleep again “Where’s my daddy?” she asked Paige. “He went for his morning run and should be back soon, Paige replied to the five-year-old next to her. They fell back asleep with her in Paige’s arms.**

**Mikey finally makes his way back to the house for a shower. On the journey back into the kitchen stopped by Paige’s room to check on his daughter that morning.**

**Everyone else was already up moving around. Later on, they woke up to make the bed together. Paige went over to Mike’s room to find some clothes for her to wear. She took a shower. Paige helped her get dress then took her own bath.**

**Later on, they walked into the kitchen. He is not too long behind them. “Good Morning Princess and Emily, Both of them greeted her in unison. The coffee is brewing on the counter. Emily gets something to drink from the fridge. Happy Birthday to you my Princess.**

**Aww!!! She looked so cute sleeping with you this morning. “How do you know that Mike?” she asked him. Before I came down here I had to make sure she was okay. They made breakfast to eat very quickly that morning. All of them ate together like a family.**

**The team leaves for both school and work that morning. Aunty Paige will pick you up from school today. I have paperwork to do at the office but we celebrate when you get home today. Okay daddy I like her a lot is she going to be my mom, she asked. Paige, she isn’t even really my girlfriend yet but we are working on that, he replied to her.**

**Daddy are you forgetting to do something right now. I need my kiss before you leave. Moments after dropping her off at school went to a mission. He was really busy working. Emily, on the other hand, walked into her kindergarten class.**

**Lunchtime rolls around at 12:00 pm. everyone on the team and Emily sat down together. They eat lunch just not with each other as they did at home. Emily sat in the café with her class. Soon lunch time is over so the classes threw away their trays.**

**Their teacher came to pick them up to take them back to the classroom. Once in their classroom, they started doing school work again. Just three more lessons to go: Math, Social Studies, and Science. The end of their school day came soon.**

**Dismissal time starts that afternoon. All of the friends’ parents picked them up from school. Emily wonders where her Aunty is and panics. Her teacher asked her who is supposed to pick her up. My Aunty is Daddy told me this morning.**

**Paige is now on the way to pick up Emily from school that afternoon. There’s a very bad accident on the 405 so traffic is backed up. Meanwhile, she is having a full blown panic attack. Her teacher is trying to get her to calm down but nothing is working. Let’s go to the office and call your dad.**

**They walked into the office asked the secretary for his number. Her teacher dialed it on the office phone.**

**Dial Tone**

**Teacher: Hello Mr. Warren**

**Mike: Hi Ms. Lopez**

**Teacher: good and you**

**Mike: same here. Is something wrong with Emily?**

**Teacher: yes..... She’s having a panic attack with me**

**Mike: okay**

**Teacher: all of her friends went home already she is the only one left**

**Mike: Thanks for letting me know... Can I talk to her?**

**Teacher: of course.... [Hands the phone to Emily]**

**Mike: Princess listen to me**

**Emily: shakes her head**

**Mike: breath**

**Emily: shakes her head again**

**Mike: I love you, Princess**

**End of call**

**A few seconds after they both hung up the phone in the office that evening. Paige finally arrives to pick up her niece. She runs up to Paige for a hug. I am sorry that I am a little late.**

**Both of them walked out to her car. Emily sat in the back seat. “How was your day kiddo?” she asked. It went good until a few minutes ago I had a little panic attack, Emily replied. My teacher called daddy on the phone.**

**Paige pulled up into the driveway that afternoon. They entered the house together. Uncle Briggs, Aunty Charlie, and Uncle Jakes will help you with your homework and give you a snack. She went to change. Minutes after that Mike walked through the door greeting everyone.**

**As for Paige is already sitting on their bed waiting for him. Each of them greeted each other. We have to get Emily changed for those panic attacks she having. Today alone she had two. I know the school called me. Emily has been having a hard time adjusting to not having her mom around.**

**Earlier today she asked me if you’re going to be her mom. Really Mike stops lying now, she mentioned. “Will you make my Princess happy and be my girlfriend?″ he stated. Yes, I will be honored, Paige replied to him. Both of them leaned in for a kiss.**

**Emily is finally finished with she thanked them for their help. Your welcome Warren JR, all three for them replied to her. They changed rooms all expect for Briggs and Jakes. Let’s go downstairs and set up for dinner and the party.**

**I will get the stuff out of the car. You can bring in the cake. They came into the house with everyone. Mike leans down and kisses Paige for a long time. “When did you guys make it so official?″ they asked. During Emily doing her homework with you, Mike and Paige replied with another kiss.**

**Soon after that Johnny walked in and joined the fun. Charlie and Emily followed him. She starts cooking dinner. Emily sets the table and picks up on the fact that her dad and Paige are standing much closer than all the other times she’s seen them together. Daddy!!! She exclaimed running up to him for a hug.**

**Remember what you asked me this morning, Princess. He brought up that conversation again. Yes, I did daddy. Paige cuts in to tell her the good news. I am his girlfriend now.**

**Dinner is served promptly at 6:00 pm. everyone sat around the table dishing out their food. She sits in between her and Paige. Graceland ate like one big happy family. After eating they put all the dirty dishes in the sink.**

**Moments after that Emily’s birthday party starts. Everyone sings happy birthday to Emily. Her cake is in seven pieces just like her dad’s in the earlier chapter. The house plays a few games. Party is now almost over. Emily has school in the morning.**

**Before leaving to go outside with the remaining team member exchanged their goodnights to each other. Mike and Paige stayed inside to tuck Emily in. They were in his room together. As for the team they are already on the beach sitting around the bonfire drinking and telling stories.**

**Mike and Paige took turns changing so there would be someone to watch Emily. The four of them are really enjoying themselves. Paige is about to leave his room. You look quite comfortable right here, he mentioned pulling her back into bed with them.**

**The team came inside to put their beer bottles in the sink. Minutes after that they took their baths to get ready for bed that night. All of them checked on Emily. They went into their bedroom to work a case or two. Charlie is the first of them to fall asleep.**


	2. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's birthday

**Mike’s POV**

**I woke up early the next morning to get ready to go running. Of course my cell phone was out and headphones were plugged in for a Spanish lesson. BD soon comes up to run alongside me for company. He does that every morning. So BD always gets the same greeting ” Hey Buddy.” Today is my 25 the birthday. Let’s see what my roommates have in store for me later. Seconds after that I head back to the house.**

**End of POV**

**Charlie, Paige, and the guys were already downstairs sitting on the couch so he greeted them ” Good Morning” while he grabs a water bottle then goes up to his room for a quick bath. They are struggling to remember what is so important about that day. Mike is fully dressed for work now. He heads back to the kitchen to sit at the island.**

**Soon Mike decides to make himself some breakfast to eat. It looks like they did that without him. Mike sits down at the table eating with a cup of coffee to drink feeling a little offended. Later on when he’s finished with everything that he used puts it in the sink and washes his dishes.**

**He takes one last quick trip up to his room for his cell phone, badge, gun, and keys. All of them mention their goodbyes to each other and follow him out the door like they are going to work that day. Mike finally leaves for work alone that morning. Everyone else returns to the house after he pulls out of the driveway for his mission. All of a sudden Paige remembers out of the blue that it is Mike’s birthday.**

**Chaos erupts like a volcano at Graceland. Each of them hid both gifts and party decorations in their closets for weeks without him even knowing about it. The party theme is super heroes because Batman is his favorite one. Paige leaves the house for a drive. She meets up with Abby at the store to pick out a cake for him together.**

**Moments after that he pulls up at the Bureau for a meeting that morning. When his meeting is done with is C O. Bello gave him a call to help him with training his guys. This takes a good two or three hour’s straight that day. Come on Bello let me go please go home, he whined. Michael can you stop talking please because you are getting on my last nerve. Today is my birthday at least you can let me go home early.**

**Over at Graceland where the house at this point is very set up. Balloons, cups, streamers, plates, napkins, gift table, and cake table. Lunch time came around at 12:00 pm. everyone else that was home ate and relaxed. As for Mikey who is still the only one outside. They brought something to eat from a fast food restaurant.**

**Mikey who is now ready for a long run down the beach. Within minutes they are still working just at his house. The team right now is relaxing together. Minutes after that the mission runs really late into the evening. He still has to pass back by the bureau for a debriefing session with his supervisor.**

**A pot of sauce is being warmed up on the stove. The table is set and ready to go. Minutes after that Abby pull up in the driveway with the cake. Jakes opens the door for her to come in the house.** **One very important agent is missing the birthday boy. They waited for him a lot longer then he thought they should have. Mike made his grand entrance . I thought that you guys forgot my birthday, he told them. No, what would make you think that we are your family, the team asked. You didn’t wish me Happy Birthday this morning at breakfast, he replied.**

**Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone sat down at the table dishing out their food to eat. A conversion is going on during mealtime. They ate like one big happy family together. Minutes after that all of them put the dirty dishes in the sink.**

**Party time started directly after that so the cake came out again. They sang Happy Birthday to him. Seconds later the cake is cut in seven ways and passed around the group. A few minutes after he opened his presents. In a heartbeat the kitchen and family room areas were cleaned .**

**Abby grabbed her things to leave that night mentioning her goodnights to everyone. He stayed in the house to see her off. The team headed out to the beach with a cooler full of beers to drink. Mike gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. Thank you for being here him, Mike told her. Your welcome I wouldn’t miss this or forget it for anything in the world, she replied.**

**Moments after that he joins the team at the bonfire. There is a few left over beers in the cooler. He takes one for himself and sits down where there’s an empty. All of them enjoyed the sunset together drinking and talking. Johnny admitted we got you and good.**


	3. Mikey's remembers part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang remembers all the times that they shared with him.

**The team wakes up slowly the next morning. Graceland is unraveling at a faster pace now. Since Mikey has been in the hospital for 2 Months and two weeks straight since now that he’s been shot. No one dares to go in his bedroom so the door has been closed. With one musketeer down they can’t really function because they see him everywhere in the house.**

**All of them head into the kitchen. Breakfast was eaten in a very different manner then it used to be. Everyone picked up their dishes to put it in the sink. Paige went down to the beach to sit and feel guilty. They mentioned their goodbyes to each other. Most of them went to work.**

**Meanwhile back at the beach with Paige looking out at the ocean alone. Charlie heads over to the hospital to visit Mikey . We need you to come home soon. BD just lays under the pier because he knows that is your favorite spot to sit after surfing with the guys, she told him sitting next to the bed holding his hand crying. Charlie couldn’t control her emotions and started pacing the room. She managed to control her tears.**

**The heart monitor next to him started beeping loud. His doctors rush in to see what is wrong with him. All of them try to stabilize him on both machines. They told her to wait in the hallway which she objected to and stood by the window.**

**Eventually Charlie returned to sit by the bed starts crying again. His eyes slowly open as he puts his hand out so Charlie could take it.**

**MIKE: Sunshine, let me wipe those tears for you ,Mikey offered weakly.**

**Within seconds Charlie is hugging him before she pushed the call button on his bed remote. Charlie pulled out her cell phone in order to call the house.**

**CHARLIE: Paul , get everyone together and come to the hospital now. Mikey just woke up.**

**The doctors came into his room once again to the mask off his face.**

**Doctors: “How long has he been awake?” They asked Charlie.**

**CHARLIE: “he woke up five minutes ago,” She replied to them.**

**Meanwhile back at Graceland where Briggs told everyone else the good news before leaving the house. She caught him up on everything that has happened since he’s not home.**

**Paige and the guys arrived in the hospitals parking lot not to long after to park and go inside the hospital. Briggs gave them the room number that afternoon. Jakes and Johnny head in the direction of his hospital room leaving Briggs and Paige in the waiting room together. Both of them turned the door handle to enter.**

**Jakes and Johnny: Yo, welcome back to the land of the living, they greeted him.**

**Charlie is Graceland’s Resident make up and tattoo artist. Her makeup is never messed up. A few minutes after they looked at Charlie who had smeared mascara around her eyes from crying.**

**MIKE: “Have you guys got into any fights with each other lately?” He asked them breathing hard.**

**Jakes and Johnny “Yes just one since you’re been here. We stopped for a while because there wasn’t a point in it.**

**Later on when they were leaving Charlie with them. One person is left to visit him now. They are back in the waiting room with Briggs . He is dreading to see Paige for the first time since he’s been in the hospital. Paige opens the door to walk in and closed it behind her.**

**They greeted each other first to get that out of the way. A few minutes after she decided to kiss him. Mikey changes his mind and deepens the kiss. She takes off her shoes to join him in bed just to feel a little closer to him. I am glad that you are okay Rock Star.**

**Fight**

**Paige: You lied to me**

**Mike: No... I went back to buy Lena so she is safe**

**Paige: you did**

**Mike: of course she’s important to you**

**Paige: I know**

**Mike: so are you to me**

**Paige: Aww........ I love you**

**Mike: This isn’t what love is Paige**

**Paige: Looks at the floor**

**Mike: you sold me out to Sid**

**Paige: How do you know that ?**

**Mike: Briggs told me**

**Paige: When ?**

**Mike: The last time he visited me . It gets even better my doctors told me that he stopped my breathing. Enough about** **Sid for right now. Let’s talk about us for a minute Paige. You drove an entirely different knife into my stab wound which hurt even more.**

**Paige: He was here**

**Mike: Yes. I can’t handle this right now. The last thing Jessica mentioned to me about you during sex. Mike, you still care about her.**

**Paige: She told you that**

**Mike: Of course**

**Paige: How sweet of her**

**Mike: We are done**

**End of fight**

**She ran out of the room crying very hard. Jakes pulls her into a hug when she gets back to them in the waiting room .**


	4. Mikey's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey tells me something that no one else knows about him. 
> 
> Paige is also known as Pumpkin Pie in the earlier chapters of this book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a flashback in this chapter caused by our little sister Nat.

Nat’s POV

When Graceland first recused me in that dark ally. I was being raped by some guy William. All I wanted was my big brother Drew. The rest of Graceland comforted me. Mike just stood there staring into space with a blank look on his face. It took a while for him to touch me.

No one knew this secret that he’s hiding. Eventually the other guys started to touch me with my permission. He is still pretty hesitant about the whole situation with me. This is really starting to bother me. Mike stands in the same corner looking at the team. Everyone is being suspicious of him now.

end of POV

**Something is going on with Mikey. We just brought Nat home and she is save. I can’t deal with this right now. “Michael come here,” Daddy told him. Seconds later he’s standing in front of our dad. My twin pulls away and leaves the room. I am going for a run.**

**Mike’s POV**

**This young beautiful girl standing in our family room reminds me so much of myself. In my case I was much younger then her. My twin ran down a few miles then sat at the water’s edge. Tears streamed down his face. I vowed to myself that I never let that happen to anyone else. My baby sister needs me to be strong for her.**

**End of POV**

**Later on he came inside again with puffy eyes. Roger went upstairs bypassing our concerned roommates. I am going to go check on my twin. Okay Mi hija, mom replied still worried. Seconds after that I am sitting on his bed. He joins me on the opposite side of the bed.**

**“Tell me what is bothering you Roger please,” I begged. Nat I can’t stand seeing her looking like that knowing what she’s been through. Remember my grandfather the one that you call Papa Warren that was most of the reason why I lived with them. Yeah I do Roger. They took me in and treated me like their son pretty much like what Charlie did with you.**

**Roger began to cry again facing the wall. I wrapped my arms around his waist kissing his cheek. Minutes after that he started to shake. A flashback from his childhood rolled and tears continued to fall down his cheek. He didn’t want me to see him break. Soon after that my twin decided to roll over in order to rest his head on my chest.**

**I attempted to move from the bed. "Please stay with me for the night ,"he begged still needing to be comforted by me. "Okay, I will but let me tell Pumpkin Pie now.**

**Texting**

**Me: Pumpkin Pie**

Pumpkin Pie: Yes Joey What is it?

**Me: Roger just told me that he was abused.**

**Pumpkin Pie: What?**

**Me: Tell mom and dad**

**Pumpkin Pie: Okay**

**Me: I am sleeping with him tonight**

**Pumpkin Pie: That’s probably why he was so closed off with Nat.**

** Me: Yea **

**Pumpkin Pie: Nat also needs to hear it from him too**

**Me: He’ll tell her when he’s ready**

**Pumpkin Pie: I know**

**Me: bye**

**Pumpkin Pie: bye**

**End of texting**

**My twin is finally sleeping as his breathing evens out. I whispered to him I love you Roger. Within seconds he replied with a very sleepy me too Mimi. He cuddled into my chest even more as I pulled the covers over us. There is no more tears in his eyes now. His smile returns and rolls back to his other position in front of me. I fell asleep content that he told me that secret.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to your feedback for me.


	5. Clean Our Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reference to a chapter from another story that is call Ballerinas and Guns. My siblings help me clean our room after I blew through it like a category 5 hurricane looking for my favorite dress shirt that used to belong to Mikey.

Laundry Day part 2

Previously in Ballerinas

The other concerned agents and roommates hurried downstairs to find me lying on the floor. Our dad found Donnie’s old guitar flung on the couch. As for Mikey gently pulls me away from him to go on the porch together. He examines my back once we are settled on the swing. Mimi, you are hurt. I know that Roger. Everyone is looking at Roo. They know that he did his to me. My other brother just looked down at the floor very guilty.

Moments after that we came into the house again. The girls are standing in our kitchen. He grabs the first aid kit while answering she has a huge bruise on her back. Both of us head to his room. Mikey patches me up on the bed. All I want to do now is sleep.

I forgot Donnie’s old guitar downstairs in our family room. Jakes brings it upstairs for me. He knows that it’s my favorite thing even though it’s not Mike’s. Before leaving the room he gave me a kiss and grabs the first aid kit to take it downstairs with him. “Thank you, Jakes for the guitar,” my twin told him. “ Your welcome Levi,” he replied.

Story time

I went upstairs to work on something in our room. Nat follows right behind me.

“Where’s my favorite shirt?” I asked.

“Super Agent honestly I don’t know, " she replied to me.

Moments after that question is out in the open she turned down the radio volume so the others couldn’t hear what is going on. Our bedroom is torn apart by me searching for the shirt causing me to start having a panic attack.

Jakes notices that I am being way to quiet which isn’t in my character. On his way up to our room he picks up Mike’s throw for me. A few seconds later walks into our room. It looks like a category five hurricane passed through here. When he is done settling on our bed gently pulls me towards him to wrap it around my body. I looked up at the Pointe shoes on our bedroom wall and started to relax into his arms. Jakes sits there trying to figure out what I want to say to him. I am trying to find a comfortable position for my body. We lay on the bed together as he starts to tell me about the music box that Pumpkin Pie has now.

The bus line case brought Mike home as a lead. Parts of you remind me of Lena a little. She was a beautiful dancer and human trafficking victim that got attached to Paige. Both of them became friends in a bus station also she had promised to get her out of that house. Mike got involved went in that house but of course she ended up dying in front of him.

Chapter 5: Cleaning Our Room

Minutes after he settled on the bed I got up to start cleaning our room. Briggs told me what’s going on with your back. Everyone knows that Mikey is a neat freak. You really shouldn’t be bending over at all Mimi. Nat and I will clean up for you; he begged pulling me to the bed.

Pumpkin Pie came for a quick visit with me.

“ Do you want anything from downstairs Joey?” she asked.

“ Yes, Pumpkin Pie I would like a snack,” I replied.

Johnny will bring it up for you. I don’t think that would work Baby. Let’s try Charlie she will be a little safer for her. A short break is taken very soon by Mikey.

I put down the magazine to get up for a bathroom trip. Mikey ushered me to his room. As for Nat stayed behind in our room.Seconds later we walked into the room again and he returned to the task. Charlie was not far behind us with the snack in her hand.

“Thank you, Mom,” I told her taking the snack from her.

“Your welcome Mija, she replied.

She got you guys working for her. Of course, she does plus I promise to help her clean this room. Johnny is still sulking downstairs in the family room. I showed no kind of emotion. Dinner will be ready soon.

Mom starts cooking dinner at our stove. A good percentage of the team sets the kitchen table together. Jakes put together our tray. They are all hanging out in the kitchen area. As for the meals’ they are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Our dad brings us the food. Dinner is promptly at 6:00 pm. Everyone else dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Meanwhile upstairs in his room we are eating on the bed. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Roger went downstairs to take our tray to the kitchen. They broke up in the usual boys vs girls group. Jakes cleared our kitchen table. Our girls wiped down every surface. As for Mom unpacked the dishwasher. Roo washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Meanwhile with the remaining guys get ready the cooler with drinks and ice. This juice box is for the little Ninja.

Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. The team heads to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. Meanwhile upstairs with Roger dropping off the drinks. Everyone else settles down around the firepit in their spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

I will be back with some clothes for me. Mikey came into the room again to grab his beer and my arm. Both of us went into the bathroom. Seconds later I am finally dressed and slowly walking back to his bed. He puts on the bed to cover me with the blanket and my favorite shirt. Roger is next to me getting comfortable in the same clothes from that day.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for their drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. I shared a story from my past with him. Dance was always something that I was passionate about a kid. This was dance thing was a very expensive dream. Costumes, classes, leotard, and competitions were a lot for both my parents and I.

"Yeah, I know Mimi from being that I was a musical theater major in college,” he replied.

There’s a difference between me and you is that I paid for all of that by myself because at that time I had money. Eventually I changed to music. My uncles have a music store in New York and gave me the classes also a job in the store. When I moved to New York it was to help them find a store up there.

My family’s laughs could be heard on both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them. I learned how to sing and play all the instruments between music class in school and my uncles. Remember my kid sister Kristen also work there now that I left Miami.

“Of course, Mimi how could I forgot her ,” Mikey answers.

All the good dance schools wanted me in their hall…I drifted off in the middle of my story. Get some rest Mimi.

"I will be here when you are ready to finish this story with me,” he replied.

Soon after that they came into the house again dragging the cooler with them. Mikey is now in the kitchen. They put their bottles in our sink. Nat and I throw away our juice boxes in the bin.

“ Where’s my Joey,” our big sister asked.

“ She is already sleeping for the night,” he answered.

Just wanted to come and put those things where they belong. I am heading upstairs now.

As for Roo unpacks the cooler. Daddy throws out the ice and puts it in the corner. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.Mikey transfers me from our room to his with Pedro in tow. I am surrounded by warm blankets. My twin changes into his jammies and grabs a case file to start reading. Halfway through it someone is leaning against his doorframe.

Nat came for a quick visit. She is the last agent to see me for the day. Our younger sister focuses on his night table. You are not reading the book today. I know Nat but look at her she is so peaceful. Hurricane Tia will strike if I wake her up. Back to normal tomorrow I promise.

The team is on the couch or in it’s surrounding area. Our t v set is turned. Roger is now back by my side in his room. As for Nat picked out a show from the box for them to watch. Meanwhile back upstairs in his room with both of us relaxing together. He is still reviewing the file from earlier that night. Eventually he puts it down to get comfortable in the bed and put his hand on my chest.

I stirred moving his hand from my chest. Mikey pulls up my shirt to clean it again. All pain subsided with heat applied. His hand returns to my pacemaker. Within minutes I felt his lips against my forehead. Goodnight Mimi sweet dreams. My twin lays awake looking at me for now.

Back in our family room downstairs with the team still watching t v. They are laughing together at the t v show. Everyone stood up to mention their goodnights to each other. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. Within minutes they head upstairs. Roo continues onto his room. The remainder of them say goodnights to us. All of them followed Roo’s cue. Everyone joins us soon in dreamland that nights.


	6. Learning Disabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write. It's rarely that on tv shows have a presentation for a character like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfictioners you get to learn a little bit more about me in this chapter.

There’s not much t v show out there that has a representative for a learning disability in the cast. Criminal Minds, Graceland, Pretty Liars, SWAT, The Good Doctor, and Switched At Birth. I hold these few characters close to my heart because they are like me: Reid, Mike, Claire, Luca , Kelly, Shaun ,and Daphne. A learning disability isa condition giving rise to difficulties in acquiring knowledge and skills to the level expected of those of the same age, especially when not associated with a physical handicap.

We were all placed in the ESE program. ESE stands for Exceptional Student Education. Children with disabilities who need specially designed instruction and related services are called Exceptional Student Education. The special help they are given at school is called [ESE].

Mike was diagnosed with ADHD as kid. Attention Deceit Hyper Activity Disorder is a medical condition that affects how well someone can sit still, focus, and pay attention. During childhood he had a therapist and took meds. In Graceland they never put that in his file. We found out from Briggs. This hurdle is overcome by the time he finishes high school. He went onto become an undercover agent for the FBI.

I was diagnosed with a speech impairment. These are a difficulty in speaking caused by nervousness or physical problem. My cure didn’t include taking meds like my twin. Speech Pathologtists a field of the health sciences dealing with the evaluation of speech, language, and voice disorders and the rehabilitation of patients with such disorders not amenable to medical or surgical treatment. 12 years of speech classes during school hours. Additional classes were added in Junior high. Just like my mentor in the paragraph above I followed in his footsteps.

Deafness the condition of lacking the power of hearing or having impaired hearing tests. Mel got sick and in the result of that became deaf. She wears hearing aids in both ears. Fiona is her interpreter. My goddaughter plays the role of our analyst at Graceland. Everyone in Graceland has a different degree of closeness with each other. Our learning disabilities give us the extra points in the closeness department. The houses have an implied nickname for us The Three Musketeer because we are always found together no matter what once she is at Graceland.

ESE classes are smaller than most classrooms. This gives the teacher an opportunity to give the students one on one attention that they require.A standard classroom size is 18 students.Learning curbs are very different.All ESEstudents have IEP’S. IEP plan is a document that is developed for each public school child who needs special education. The IEP is created through a team effort, reviewed periodically. ... In Canada and the United Kingdom, an equivalent document is called an Individual Education System.

Regular classes are usually bigger than their counterpart. Mainstreaming, in the context of education, is the practice of educating students with special needs in regular classes during specific time periods based on their skills. ... Access to a special education classroom, often called a “self-contained classroom or resource room”, is valuable to the student with a disability. A SPED teacher is appointed for the ESE students.


	7. Sauce Night 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona , Mel and George all learn about our house tradition Sauce Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will make you hungry and you will learn a little bit more about Charlie.

There’s absolutely going to be now rattling off the names of marijuana in front of my god daughter. I threw a death stare at my other big brother. Rules again Cuddly your starting to sound a lot like mom. Everyone that watched the series back in season 1 knows Mike didn’t experience sauce night. When he got home from almost getting shot. Charlie indeed put aside a plate for him. Of course, he opted out of enjoying it because it remined him of Eddie killing himself. Mikey stood at the sink crying and washing the dishes.

  
Three days earlier

  
Charlie is now preparing her famous sauce for our house. The team is gathered around our kitchen table or the island listening to the story again. We love hearing that story every time that she makes the dish for us. Mija are there going to be any guests of honor. Of course, Fiona and Mel.

"They are like Mikey haven’t tried it yet,” I told her.

“Hey take that back Mimi I had it a year later,” my twin piped feeling offended.

Pumpkin Pie caught me up on that story. My great-grandmother’s great-grandmother’s great-grandma ran the kitchen at the cathedral Di Napoli. Her name was Francesca. That math doesn’t add up. This isn’t a story about math listen. As Francesca prepared her famous ragu for the inquisitors, she heard a knock at the cathedral door. Niccolo, a handsome cordwainer, begging for sanctuary from the inquisition. What’s a cordwainer again? A luxury shoemaker. Don’t interrupt. - You’ll throw off the magic. - I’m sorry. Anyway, knowing this kid faced torture or death, Francesca hid Niccolo in the pantry. She promised to keep her ragu warm until the local vicar declared the city cleansed. Last time you said it was an archdeacon, remember? Now it’s a vicar. Shut up, Johnny. Yep. After three long days, the inquisitors finally left Napoli. Niccolo survived on the promise and smell of the ragu. They fell in love and vowed to pass on the sauce to their children and their children’s children till the end of days. Yeah. Every time. This is Francesca’s ragu. It takes three days to prepare, and the rules are simple. Don’t touch and don’t be late. There will be no leftovers. The best bedtime story ever

  
The story of Francesca and Niccolo may be 1,000 years old, but they waited the same three days we waited. And we’re running from the inquisition. We are the inquisition. Okay. It went into our fridge.

  
Present time

  
Fiona and Mel just arrived at the house for dinner. They greeted everyone as a group.

  
As the pot is now warming on our stove. The sauce is stirred a few times. Our big table is set in the dining room so everyone will be able to sit together. The food is in the middle of the table. Can we get right to the “without further ado” part Without further ado, let’s enjoy sauce night, kids.

  
The girls went back for a second helping. Mel signed to our mom this is very good. “Thank you, Mel,” she told her. “You have to hear the story next time she makes it,” Jakes stated. I know that guys. We haven’t heard any stories yet. Graceland has tons of stories to tell you.

  
We broke into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our four girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Daddy unpacked the dishwasher. As for mom she washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys get our cooler with drinks and ice.

  
Bonfire time begins for that night. We settled down in our spots. It is bright red and orange. The bonfire has enough room around it to fit all of us. Our logs and rocks are big and long. Drinks are passed around the circle.

  
Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

  
I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. The kitchen lights are left on. Minutes after that I went into our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. I am on the chaise in our living room. Roger follows my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

  
Moments after that Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise with the book in his hand. Both of us are cuddling together. He starts reading the book to me. Seconds later I took it from him to read my chapters. Of course, there’s one more passing of the book back to it’s owner. It is rested on the table.

  
Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sink. As for the girls throw away their juice boxes in the bin. Minutes after that the team went upstairs to get ready for bed.

The girls decided to head home at this point. “Goodnight guys,” we told them. “Charlie, you aren’t sending for George,” My CI asked. He tried it already.

  
Roger and I walked them to the front door. I unpacked the cooler to put it back in the corner. My twin threw the bottles out and dumped the ice. Later, we are now watching the waves crash from the living room window. I decided to put the book in my twin’s room for him.

  
Within minutes both the team and I returned downstairs. As for the team head over to the couch to sit down on it or the surrounding area. The t v is now turned on that night. Jakes picks out something to watch on the box.

We are chilling in the living room together listening to it from the chaise.  
Jakes follows me to the front porch. “Please can you take me to John’s house tomorrow?” I asked.

“Ninja you are going to come clean to his mom,” he replied. I just went to meet her and you’re the only agent that knows where he lived before Graceland. Johnny would be furious with you. No, he would let me slide.

  
Our little fieldtrip doesn’t need to be cleared by him. If your mother was living here you would want me to her in case something happened to you. Fine I’ll take you over there just don’t say that he’s FBI. I promise to both you and him. This means that you will leave your badge and gun here.

  
The team stretched their legs. Later, we head in the house again. Everyone stood up to mention their goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. As for the team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I went upstairs to our room to jump into bed with Pedro.

  
Mikey went over to the couch to sit with the team and our big sister. They are cuddling with each other right now. His arm is around her shoulders. Pumpkin Pie’s face is nuzzled in it’s spot in his neck. I pulled the covers over my body. Soon after that I fell asleep that night.

  
Seconds later the team heads upstairs to their separate room. Pumpkin Pie changes into her jammies. Our big sister walks into Mikey’s room to wait for him to get in bed. As for Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. They are now in his bed with him behind her. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	8. Mama T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little backstory to what happened in Graceland Season 2 in this chapter and a interaction with Johnny's mom. Jakes takes me back to the neighbor hood where Johnny gave up as a kid in Long Beach.

**As the sun peeked through the clouds the next morning to stream into his room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later he is now finally on the beach. Our dog runs up to him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.**

**Our house is now alive and noisy. Roo is first downstairs. The coffee pot is now brewing on the stove. He pours and mixes my hot chocolate to put it in my tumbler on the island. Both of us exchanged our greetings to each other. I took out the glasses and mugs.**

**Mom started to cook breakfast at our stove with her mug on the counter. The team sets our kitchen table together. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. Our doorbell rang soon to alert us that someone is at the door. Fiona, Mel, and the guys came through two different doors.**

**As for Mikey grabbed a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a quick shower. The others stayed in our kitchen talking to us. Daddy told George whatever she does today your going with them. Minutes after that he returns dressed greeting everyone while giving us our usual kisses in theirrespected areas.**

**We are going to Sylmar. Mikey and Pumpkin Pie shared a worried look with each other. Say something Nat tried to break the silence.**

**“Hell no, she is not going anywhere near that place,” they objected to my plan for the day.**

**Two names were mentioned to me Anika and Lena. I know they were Tinkerbells. You were under as the first one because she died in the bus station bathroom Pumpkin Pie.**

**Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at our island and the table. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

**The team grabbed their stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later, we head out the front door to lock it. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and house are now left vacant. As for the team went head straight to their missions.**

**I got comfortable in the shot gun seat next to Jakes. We head straight to Long Beach for John’s house. Before we pulled onto his street I told him that I will call him when the meeting is finished. Soon after that we are in the driveway at my other brother’s house. Jakes stayed in the truck to watch me ring the doorbell.**

**A Latina woman answered the door with a sharp object.**

**Cuddly: Hello Mama T**

**Mama T:Hola, who are you?**

**Cuddly: I am Tia. How are you?**

**Mama T:Bien y tu**

**Cuddly: doing well**

**Mama T: ¿está herido mi niño?**

**Cuddly: He is good**

**Mama T: La última vez que trajo a casa a una chica. Fue Lucía**

**Cuddly: yeah**

**Mama T:** ¿Tienes hambre?

Cuddly: yes

Mama T: **¿te gusta la comida mexicana?**

**[She got up to go into the kitchen]**

**End of chat**

**As for Jakes went home. Mom and dad were there again. “Where’s our daughter?” They asked. “I left her at John’s house,” he replied. Ninja wanted to meet her. Johnny doesn’t know about this. Our parents now understood the Sylmar lie from earlier that morning.**

**The rest of the team returned from work that afternoon. My brothers and sisters were tired. All of them head upstairs to put their stuff down. Roo passed by our room to see it the way we left it that morning. “Why would Cuddly intentionally leave her badge and gun here?” he asked himself.**

**Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. As for Mikey sat at the island to be closer to everyone else. Meanwhile at John’s house I am sitting at the table with is mom across from me. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

**I stood up and walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes in her sink. She follows to put away the clean ones.**

**“How does my baby treat you Tia?” she asked.**

**“Good most of the time,” I replied.**

**A while back we fought each other. He wanted to spend time with me and I was practicing guitar. The next few weeks I was on bed rest. Forgot to mention that he also drowned me.I am going to call him.**

**Phone Call**

**His Mom: Hey Johnny**

**Roo: Mom**

**His Mom: Don’t mom right now boy**

**[ talking in Spanish]**

**Roo: okay I will be over in a few minutes**

**His mom: see you soon baby**

**Roo: Bye**

**End of call**

**“Charlie, if I don’t come home send a team to get me,” My other brother told her.**

**“John, why would you say something like that,” she replied.**

**I am going home and my mom sounded very mad like the day my brother died.** **Tell Jakes don’t wait for the call that Cuddly was going to give him. Minutes after that he walks into the room saying okay.**

**He jumps in the jeep and drives off. Later, he pulls into the driveway at his house. Mama T answered the door to reveal me standing behind her. This is where you were all day.**

**“Of course, John, I told him.”**

**I knew that your reaction would be something like that John. Come in my son.**

**As for Jakes went home. Mom and dad were there again.**

**“Where’s our daughter?” They asked.**

**“I left her at John’s house,” he replied.**

**Ninja wanted to meet her. Johnny doesn’t know about this. Our parents now understood the Sylmar lie from earlier that morning.**

**He jumps in the jeep and drives off. Later, he pulls into the driveway at his house. Mama T answered the door to reveal me standing behind her. This is where you were all day. “Of course, John, I told him.” I knew that your reaction would be something like that John. Come in my son.**

**Let’s sit on the porch. I didn’t tell her what your job is Roo. You tell her it’s not my place to discuss your job. All I know that she probably thinks that your still in the Navy. “Okay, I will Cuddly,” my other brother told me. Within minutes we went inside the house.**

**Tia please go to his room. First John has to give me some beer. You even made her into a drinker. I walked in the direction of his room. Joseph Turturro sit down now. His mom sounded very mad. The whole conversation is in Spanish. Mama T was cursing him out. She is a very nice young lady just like Lucia.**

**My ex- girlfriend had issues. Her dad and brother were legally crazy. They ran a cartel in Mexico. I know that Tia didn’t want to spill the beans. We are working for the FBI. By the way I dropped out of the Navy a few years ago. You hurt her one time. I am surprised that she still trusts you.**

**I explored his childhood room. There’s photo albums laying by his bed. Minutes after that I looked at one. Johnny and his family was in it. His brothers are just as handsome as he is. Once I finished with that gave his bed a test drive.**

**“You may come back in the room Tia,” she yelled.**

**“Okay Mama T,” I replied to her.**

**Soon after that I am in her kitchen again. ’My son wants to tell you something Tia. But Mom. No Buts Joseph or I will tell her the egg story. I am sorry Tia.**

**“ What was the lesson that you got from this meeting,” I asked.**

**“ My mom is always on my side,” he replied.**

**Tia, you got him to do this. Yes, I lost my mom when I was at the academy. After graduation they sent me here. I know that you have rough spots with each other. John, she needs you just like you need her. You will always be her baby boy and the only one she has left.**

Repeat this after me right now John. Mom, I promise to call you once a day. I love you. Baby boy give me a hug. He went into his mom’s out stretched arms. My son is so whipped with a girl like you. Tia you got him around your finger.

“Thank you for being the brains behind our rekindling Tia,” she told me also hugging me.

“ Your welcome Mama T for letting spend time with you,” I replied.

If you need another house your welcome here, Joseph wouldn’t mind sharing his room. Mom stop you are embarrassing me. He never blushes like that for me.

All of us mentioned goodbyes to each other. Minutes after that we are now Graceland bound again. I like your mom. She is a good cook. We pulled into our driveway. The pair of us got out of the car to go inside our house.

“ How was time with mommy dearest,” Charlie asked.

“ The time was very good,” he replied.

My mom knows that we work for the FBI now. She offered my bedroom to the kid. 

“Hey,” I smacked him on the arm. Mikey walked by “What did he do to you?” he asked. “ Roo just called me Kid,” I replied offended.

Mom cooks dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table together.We hang around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Roo cleared the tables. Our sisters wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy unpacked the dishwasher. As for mom washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. My twin and I took out the trash. Later, we came in again to wash our hands. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is now in full swing.A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach.The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. I left the kitchen light on for the others. Seconds later I am upstairs changing into my jammies and brushing my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

My twin brother joins me on the chaise. Both of us are cuddling now. Roger begins reading to the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters.There’s one more passing of the book to it’s owner. It is rested on the table.

As for our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in the sink. Our younger ones threw awaytheir juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw out the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family sat down on the couch or surrounding areas. The t v set is turned on. Jakes chose a show from the box to watch. Both of us are watching the waves crash. Everyone is just relaxing.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in both family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I sat on the floor in our family room.

Mel went to her room. As for Mikey is on the couch now cuddling with our big sister. It is one full room. Mikey’s arm is around her shoulders. Her head rest comfortably around his neck area.

All of us enjoyed this extra time together. Our t v sets and family rooms lights are turned off. Soon after that they head upstairs to their separate rooms. Nat and I went into our shared one. Everyone else joined her soon in dreamland that night.


	9. It's A Twin Thing #bantery Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and I get into a little spat with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of Pretty Little Lairs.
> 
> Spencer, Ali, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Toby. A short introduction into Spencer's evil twin sister Alex.

The sun peeked through the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. Later, he is finally running down the shore. BD is waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Minutes after that we exchanged our greetings. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and Mom start cooking breakfast over at the stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then head upstairs. He took a long shower. As for everyone else hangs out in the kitchen. Seconds later he greets everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dishing out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later, we locked the front door. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and house is now left vacant. Mission bound for everyone that day.

George and I went the farmers market. He parks in the parking lot. Both of us walked around together. List in hand with a list in mom’s handwriting. I marked off the things that we picked up. Seconds later we put all the groceries in the car.

Later, we drive off. Graceland bound for us that evening. He parks the car in our driveway. A few minutes after that I opened the front door. The pair of us unpacks them together. I put away all the bags under the sink.

We put our bags down on the couch. George went into our kitchen to get snacks and drinks. I found something on the t v for us to watch. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath to change. The team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. I returned to see that my family is home now. George and the girls mentioned goodbyes to us. They went straight to his place.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Within minutes the team is already making a bet. A wager of $25.00 is set. Mikey and I are up at the plate. Banter- an exchange of light, playful, teasing remarks; good-natured raillery.

Me: Marino?

Mike: Roger looks around confused.

As for the team got what I was doing.

Roger: My twin fires back with Nicole Sparks.

I just remembered that you don’t do football.

Me: Yeah, Dolphins aren’t a good team since the 70’s. Of course, they only have super bowl ring. Miami hosted it twice.

I know that you are going to find a way to make me start liking it.

Roger: That’s my job. He releases chick flicks every year.

Me: You only know that because Pumpkin Pie drags you to them. I look at our sister who has a big smile on her face. Let me guess you have a favorite.

Roger: Aria? Where’s Emily, Hannah, Ali, and Spencer? He asked.

Me: “ I left them in Rosewood,” I replied.

Since when did you start watching Pretty Little Liars. Our family looked him like… a teen show.

Both: It’s a twin thing.

“Which one of you is Spencer?” they asked.

Me: “I am,” I told them.

Nat pipes that makes you Alex Drake the evil twin. You realized that in the finale you get thrown in jail.

Me: Ha!!!! And I slowly get back Toby.

“Kids please stop this now,” our parents told us. “okay,” we replied. The winner of this epic word battle is…. Mija. I took my reward. One of these day I will let you win. Mikey hugs me.


	10. It's A Twin Thing #bantery Wars part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the previous chapter.

As for mom and George are cooking dinner at the stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke into our usual boys vs girls group. The girls cleared the tables. I wiped every surface down with a rag. Roo unpacked the dishwasher. As for our parents washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head outside to the beach. Bonfire time begins now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing now. A long break to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides for beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackles in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. I left the light on for the others. Seconds later I changed into my jammies and brushed my teeth in his room.Once I finished returned to the living room.Mikey followed my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

Mikey sits next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling together. My twin begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There’s one more passing of the book to it’s owner. It is now rested on the table.

As for the team drags the cooler in behind them. The older members add their bottles to our sinks. Our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw out the bottles and dumps out the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family sat down on the couch or its surrounding area. The t v set is turned on. Mom chose something from the box for them to watch. Everyone is enjoying thistime together. T v time is always relaxing.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks.

I went upstairs to play the guitar. Mel also follows just to go straight to bed. As for Mikey is now on the couch with our big sister. They are cuddling like we did earlier that evening. Her fingers is running through his hair.

They enjoyed extra t v time. As for George and Fiona had another bottle each. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else join her soon in dreamland that night.


	11. Surfing 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time back on the waves after a long time.

Previously in Ballerinas

I drowned the first time out with my dad and brothers. I told myself that I will never do it again. After that incident I took a long break. I enjoyed myself with other beach related activities. Mikey brought up the surfing thing a few chapters later with me.

End of intro

John waits in our door frame to see if I know his is there. You are getting ready Cuddly to go with us. Maybe I am or maybe I am not. Soon after Mikey walks by to see me in a bathing suit. Of course, my twin knows the answer. Our Dad meets us downstairs that morning. The guys grabbed the surfboards. I get some towels for us. Mom stops in her track when she sees me with the guys. “Are you sure that you are ready to do it again?” she asked. “I wouldn’t know if I don’t try,” I replied to her with a kiss.

You sound like a certain Boy scout. Everyone looks at my twin. The four of us head to the beach. I attached the board to my body. Seconds after that paddled out into the water. My body pushes up as a wave approaches. I rode that wave and two more. Soon BD runs up for his pet. Mikey bends down to give it to him. As for Daddy told me that he knew I could do it. The joined me in the water. All of us did it together. Now it’s my turn to watch them from the shore.

We wiped ourselves off with the towels. Surfboards were under our arms. All of us walked to the house. The guys and I entered through the kitchen door. Minutes after that we head upstairs to bath. As for the guys they finished before me. I took a little longer because I had to wash my hair. They were excited about how I did in the water and told everyone else.Minutes after that I returned in the kitchen. Roger greeted everyone else while kissing us in the respected areas.

Breakfast is served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later they locked the front door. All of them went to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and house is now left vacant. My family went to their missions.

I took a nice walk down the shore. Abby’s house bound for me. Seconds later I knocked on the door to her apartment. Hey girl I wasn’t expecting you. This is a surprise. BD gave me his usual smell. I bent down to pet him. Mike told me that you tried surfing again this morning. Yeah, I did , I told her. Looks like you are going to be the next Sydney Miller. It felt so good being in the water. After everything that happened to me with the drowning and my back. This is good to hear T.

I am sure that both Mike and the guys missed you. They did a whole a lot. You know how I always follow Mikey everywhere.Of course, he felt lost without you. Both of you are attached at the hip. He would’ve been here with you. Abs, yes but he has work that is important.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Abby and I sat on her couch. Our dog dragged his bowl to join us. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We exchanged our goodbyes to each other. I went straight to Graceland again. “Did you enjoy your time with BD,” they asked. “I did all of it,” I replied to them. As for Mikey is still wrapping up some paperwork. One last report to finish and case file to close.

George and mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using the coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared the tables and wiped them down with a rag. As for Jakes unpacked the dishwasher. Daddy washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. My twin and I took out the trash. Seconds later we came in the house to wash our hands. Our guys get the cooler ready with drinks and ice. Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins for us that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us. I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I left the kitchen light on for the others. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies. Once I am finished returned to our living room. Mikey follows my cue. We switched room in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. My twin begins reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There’s one more passing of the book it’s owner. It is rested on the table. As for our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in the sink. Our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw out the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family sat down on the couch or surrounding areas. The t v set is turned on. Jakes chose a show from the box to watch. Both of us are watching the waves crash. Everyone is just relaxing. We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in both family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I sat on the floor in our family room.

Mel went to her room. As for Mikey is on the couch now cuddling with our big sister. It is one full room. Mikey’s arm is around her shoulders. Her head rest comfortably around his neck area. All of us enjoyed this extra time together. Our t v sets and family rooms lights are turned off. Soon after that they head upstairs to their separate rooms. Nat and I went into our shared one. Everyone else joined her soon in dreamland that night.


	12. Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys will learn a little bit more about Johnny's gangbanger older brother Tony and why he chose the Navy as a career path.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin brothers room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. Later, he runs down the shoreline. BD joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other .I took out their glass and mugs. Meanwhile with John and I on the porch. He told me that we are going to see his brother Tony today. Tony used to make fun of me when we were growing up as kids because I didn’t bring my girlfriends home. Secretly I was scared that he would turn them into gangbangers. Actually it was our Uncle that inspired me to go into the Navy.

As for George and Mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out our place setting to put them on the island. Seconds later I gave him a hug. Our doorbell rang soon. The girls answered our door. The guys and I came into the house. As for the group of us stayed in the kitchen. Mikey grabbed a water bottle then heads upstairs. He took his shower to get ready. Within minutes he greeted everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later, we locked the doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and houses are now left vacant. My family head to their separate missions.

John drove straight to a flower shop to get flowers for me to leave on it. We head there minutes after that morning. All of us got out of the car. My brother leads us to his grave. I rested the pretty flowers on the grave that looks clean. These are my coworker Tia and her bodyguard George. I know that it’s late for me to introduce her. Tony, it’s nice to meet you and I wish that I could’ve spent sometime with you. No, he’s the type of person that we bust in slackness every day. She already knows mom. John took it from there and start to talk. We noticed that his voice started to crack.

John broke down in front of us. Please stay here and talk to him. I went to find our brother. Our brother is at the car. We like you just the way you are T. Tony would’ve made you like him. Our mom and Mikey would never forgive me if you died. Soon after that George joins us by the car. Let’s get him home T. You drive George. I will be in the back seat comforting him. Sounds like a plan. Our brothers head is resting on my shoulder.

Graceland bound for us that afternoon. We pulled into our driveway. The three of us head to the front door. I opened the door for us to go into our house. As for George closes the door behind us. We put down our stuff on the couch. George went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I picked out something to watch from the box. All of us are relaxing. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. “What’s up with John?” they asked. “He took me to see Tony this morning,” I replied. Tony as in his brother. Yes mom, that’s the one. George mentioned goodbyes to us. My bodyguard heads to his place. Soon after that lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

He went upstairs for a shower. First time in years that we see him so serious. This isn’t our Johnny, they told me. I know that is true guys. Originally, I was the only one that knew about Tony pre - detox with Mikey. Later, Tony was mentioned in seasons 2.

Within minutes I went to his room. John is lying in bed. I offered him Pedro his teddy. No, I just need you Cuddly right now. Okay, I am going to stay with you. Jakes is your new Tony.

I guess so Cuddly Inever thought about it like that. Meanwhile in our kitchen area with our team. As for my twin doesn’t feel left out. Rookie is always so busy with me. This is good for him to lean on her.

George and mom are cooking dinner at our stoves. My twin took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Both of us came into the room. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. John is on the couch with us using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family.After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. All the girls cleared the tables. John wiped it down with a rag. Meanwhile with Mikey unpacking the dishwasher. I washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys and get our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night.We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing right now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I left the lights onfor the others. I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Our brothers followed this cue. They switched rooms with me.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. I know this is our reading time. Yeah, John left me with no words, Mimi. This never happens with no else just you. He will be better tomorrow.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to the sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bin. I unpacked the cooler to put it away. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumped the ice out. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

I grabbed one beer for John. Seconds later I am in his room. Our brother is on the phone with his Mom. My brother told me that his mom said hi. I sent my regards to her. She knows that I took you to see Tony.

Soon after that they came into the room again. As for the team sat down on the couch and it’s surrounding area. Our t v set is turn on. Daddy picked out a show to watch. T v time is always relaxing.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kisses. The team did the same exact thing just with my cheeks. Later on I went back to John’s room.

“Are you sure that you’re okay to sleep?” I asked. “No, i will spend the night with my mom,” he replied. It’s been a while since i spelt in my other bed. She asked if you’re coming with me. Mama T already misses me. Text me when you get there. I will my Cuddly. Our brother went downstairs to let them know the plan. We see you tomorrow John. Please tell mommy I send my regards. Wait mi hija since when is she also your mom. She adopted her the other day when she found out that I am in the FBI.

Minutes after that he reached home.Son you’re here again. Yes, mom I came to spend the night.Tia is okay with it so is the house. By the way she say s hi.

Texting

John: I am home

Me: okay

John: Goodnight Cuddly

Me: night bro

End of texting

As for Mel went to bed. Mikey moved over to the couch. They are cuddling with each other. A few more shows are watched. I went over to our room for Pedro.

Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. Mikey grabbed his book. The team went into their separate rooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins her in dreamland that night.


	13. Wanye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayne is the newest agent in the house as of Season 2. He took Mike's old room and has the hots for his girl too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanbase knows him as Bates though.

**Reference to The Line and Connects**

**My name is Wayne Zelanski. I am the other DEA agent in the house. This makes Donnie’s and Mike’s old bedroom mine. Johnny and I are close friends. They refer to me as better Mike. I totally forgot to mention that Paige is all kinds of hot.**

**As for my nickname Bates. The story behind that I got caught on the clock making out. Surveillance is boring this made it fun at least for me. We went on a mission together. She was undressing in front of us.**

**End of flashback**

**Before this happens, she plays with his gum. Paige left the room with a box of pizza in her. The code was Frances looks hungry. “Who the hell is Frances?” Bates states. “She is Finch’s pet,” my big sister answers.**

**Later when all of them arrived home. A fight starts between Mike and Wayne. When we were at Finch’s earlier you zoned out. Paige was the one you had it with that time in surveillance. My twin threw punch. Everyone in this house knows that Paige is mine. His voice is filled with jealousy.**

**I pulled them apart from each other. There’s one more sentence in this exchange. You are the hungry one, my twin stated. Mikey went to the swing. Go to your room I will deal with you later. Seconds later I am on the porch.**

**Mikey is still trying to calm down from that fight. I know that you are mad at him. Of course, he has to go after my heart and soul. We liked each other since last summer. There’s only one thing that I can tell you fight for her.**

**Within minutes I went upstairs to his room. Listen to me, I am smart. I know that you like my sister but she is taken already. “Mike, is he also in your pants?” he asked. “It isn’t the topic right now,” I replied. You don’t know this fact about us. He is my twin brother. Bates grabs my arm roughly.**

**Meanwhile with us alone in room. I moved closer to the bed to check under the pillow. When I came up empty looked in the drawer and found the gun. Bates keeps the show going for the next two or three minutes. Leave me alone. I held the gun to a part of his body that I could reach. Try to touch me one more time with your hand and I’ll shoot you.**

**Go to Johnny’s room now. Jakes passes by on the way to his room. I will handle this for you, Ninja. Please give me the gun. Tia isn’t one of your little sex toys that you can hurt. Looks like you have feelings for her. “Yes, I do but not in the way you think. I lay down on his bed. Johnny is surprised to sees me.**

**“Are you okay Cuddly?” he asked looking me over. “No,” I replied letting him take in what Bates just did to me. Let’s go find Mikey. We went to beach. The pair of us sat next to him on the sand.**

**I sat down between them. Our dog sensed that something was wrong. He is laying down in front of me. Cuddly has bruises on her arms. My twin my arms to see for himself. She won’t tell me anything.**

**Texting**

**The girls: Hey Mikey**

**Mike: Hey girls**

**The girls: How are you?**

**Mike: Pissed**

**The girls: fine thanks**

**Mike: Rookie’s hurt again**

**The girls: Jakes is mad. There’s a meeting.**

**Mike: We will be there soon**

**The girls: bye**

**Mike: see you soon**

**End of texting**

**We took a walk to Abby’s apartment. BD runs to her. Guys you want to come in.Of course, just for a few minutes until we go home. I went straight to the couch. Mikey it’s okay I am going right there. As for our dog follows me.**

**She isn’t acting like the usual upbeat version of herself. Yeah, we know she hasn’t told us yet. I think she wants to stay here because it’s safe. Let me know what the problem is guys. I wouldn’t mind having her for a while. BD likes how that sounds.**

**Graceland bound for us that afternoon. We walked into the house together. Jakes calls a house meeting. Girls watch some t v, he told us. Everyone else walks to his room. As for Wayne tries to enter but the door slams on him.**

**Levi, you are not going to like what I am going to tell you. “Does it have something to do with Mimi?” he asked. “Yes, it does. Bates was doing it in front her after your fight,” Jakes states. My other brother spoke that’s way she was in my room earlier.We need to relocate Nat and Tia right now.**

**As for my twin took out his phone. There was a quick call made to Abby. I know what happened to her now. Our newest roommate was being a dumbass and in all his glory did it with her in the room. Everyone else was at a loss of words. Pumpkin Pie calms him down with her fingers in his hair.**

**I am going to go downstairs to check on her now. Bring them up when you are coming back. Mikey is in the family room. He tells our younger sister to turn off the t v. Pain took over in my hand. Soon after that he mixes a pill in yogurt and gets a water bottle. My snack is inhaled and washed down with the water.**

**As for Mikey picks me up in his arms. I am lying against his chest. There was a slight bounce to every step. We arrived to Jakes room. Roger tucks me in on his bed. I cuddled into his sheets.**

**When we were downstairs gave her a pill. She is sleeping now. I will pack her bag. Nat does the same thing just with her clothes. As for Mikey puts the Les Miz CD for me.**

**This is because he know that I will miss him.**

**Mom says that Nat should stay with George. A calm Mikey speaks Abby wants Mimi to stay with her for a couple of days. The girls are out of the house. Now let’s deal with the elephant in our house. Johnny went over to Mikey’s room. I know what you did to my sister and punched him.**

**Your Graceland’s official punching bag. I don’t want you near either of them from now on. “Are we clear?” he asked. “Crystal,” Wayne replied. Okay, I will start packing. He went back to Jakes room for the verdict.**

**Let’s get him out of here. She is going to be traumatized worse than when Bello drugged her. It has been a while that since she had a nightmare. This might be the thing that causes her to have another one. I should probably warn Abby about that and her wrists. Mimi’s fine right now but when she gets there it might change.**

**A few minutes after that our doorbell rings. George and Abby came to pick us up. Let’s go on the porch now. Abby just to let you know her wrists are hurt. It might hurt her again. My sister will also probably have a nightmare. The pair of them head into our house again.**

**I will help her take the bag. All four of us head to the cars. Mikey puts my bag in her trunk and gave me the usual forehead kiss. The guitar she had that the last time she was by me. BD will keep her company.**

**After you guys left earlier he dragged his bed into my room. I put it next to the bed. She drove us to her apartment. We walked into the door. BD runs to my side greeting me. Slow down BD she’s injured. He looks sad and curls up at my feet.**


	14. Wayne part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to Wayne

**Meanwhile at George’s place that afternoon.As for Fiona came into the family room area.**

**“What’s Nat doing here?” She asked worried.**

**“There was an incident earlier with Tia and one of their roommates,” he replied.**

**Nat’s going to be staying here for a few days.** **Seconds after that Mel pulls her into her bedroom. Nat, I am happy that you are here. Both of them hang out in there for the rest of the day. They talked about Ryan and school. I really like him for you girl. So, does my Teddy. You know they are going to make him play football with them and Paige.**

**Pumpkin Pie has his transfer papers in her hand. She walks into his room. Sign these for me and you can drop them at headquarters. But P, I have some unfinishedbusiness with your sister to deal with. Joey doesn’t want to talk with you after you hurt her.I can’t leave here knowing that I scarred such a good roommate.**

**My older sibling found a comfy vest.**

**“Char, can you put a tracker in this for me,” Mikey asked.**

**“Of course, I can Levi. You guys are still worried about Mija,” she replied.**

**Mimi is my twin I will always feel for her. All of us know that Levi.** **The next day he took the signed papers to headquarters. Abby, I am going for a walk on the beach. Our dog heard the magic word so he followed me. Soon after the headquarters Bates stops for some coffee. A pink box is ready waiting for him on the counter. He walks into the bakery to wait in line. Sir your order is ready and waiting for you.**

**Bates pays for it to leave. Minutes after that he parks the car in our drive way. He walks to the beach and up to me. BD isn’t having it at all and growls at him. I am sorry for hurting you earlier. These are for you T.**

**“** **Thank you, Bates,” I told him.**

**“Your welcome T,” he replied.**

**I am leaving in the morning. Sometime in the future we should meet up and hang out again. Mikey and the team isn’t going to like that idea very much. I know that T.**

Minutes after that I am in the apartment again.

“Who gave you that box of food?” she asked. 

“Bates did,” I replied.

I sat on the couch with my wrists starting to hurt. Our dog rested his chin on my knee. Abby hands me a cupcake while crushing a pill for me. Later she finds a drink and mixes it together. I am eating the cupcake. Once I am finished took the glass. My eyes looked straight ahead at the picture of Mikey on the t v stand. Soon after that Bates walks into Graceland.

“Where have you been all this time?” they interrogated.

“I was at the gym,” he replied.

Mikey called him on the lie. You were with my twin according to the tracker we placed in her jacket. If it makes you feel any better, I went to see her to say sorry. Even baring some of her favorite cupcakes. We knew that you wouldn’t approve of it. I told her looking into her radiant brown eyes. Your dog hates me. He is so over protective just like you guys.

As for George walks into her room to check on them. We are good Uncle George. Meanwhile over by Abby she gets the cd from my bag to put it in the player.

“T, I didn’t know that you can sing like that,” our friend replied.

My uncles own a music store. It was my first premiere as a couple.

Mike was on Broadway for a number of years before we met. This means that you know some A- list actors and actresses.

“Yes, I do Abby,” I replied.

It’s only through him though. We sang together on the red carpet. Years after that we got married and had kids. Graceland are their Aunts and Uncles. Due to our schedules we drifted apart from each other.

Whenever he had time off he’ll come visit us. He really loves our kids. I never got married again. Mom had a short meeting with daddy , Jakes and our older siblings. I think that you should tell him. No Bates isn’t the type of person that I want to know that about us. Only family has the right to know. He walks in at the moment.\ I don’t get to know what. The reason he is so passionate about protecting our little sister. Sorry I figured it out earlier when she denied any sign of a relationship with him. Tia used to be his girl before their sisters.

“Is this true Mike,” he asked.

“Maybe it is maybe it’s not,” my twin answered.

Pumpkin Pie caught the slight blush in his cheek. The only other girl he’s been is Abby. I pushed her onto him a summer ago.


	15. Wayne part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to the last two chapters.

George, Mom, and Abby started cooking dinner at their stoves. As fort he girls and I took out our place settings. The team sets the kitchen tables together. BD is in the mix. We are hanging around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Pumpkin Pie and Mikey are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared the different tables in our group. I wiped down the surfaces. Soon after that I also helped unpacked the dishwasher with my other brother. As for Mom she washes the dirty dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler with drinks and ice. Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later they head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. My family settled down in their spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing right now. A long break is taken to get refills for their drinks. Jokes are told during this time. My family’s laughs could be heard from both ends of the beach. The stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them.

Mikey is staring blankly into space.“What is going on in that head of yours?” mom pries.Kiss him now Paige. I can’t stay. Let me guess, Bates stated. Stay out of this you are the reason she isn’t sitting next to me.

We are still on this subject. Of course, until you understand that she is important to me. Paige are you comfortable with this. I’m not discussing this with you Bates. A few minutes after he walks away.

Roger went back to our house to put both of his bottles in our sink. He made a quick pit stop to his room for the book. Minutes after that he is knocking on Abby’s door. Hey Mike. Our dog heard his dad and came running. I brought this book over for Mimi.

I ran into his open arms. Mimi bonfire time isn’t the same without you. Of course, Bates turned it into an interrogation session on you. I know I miss you too. My twin hugged me very tightly. Stay and read with me.

“Okay Twin I will,” he replied.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the couch. Both of us are cuddling now. He starts reading the book to me. Seconds later I took it from him to read my chapters. As for Mikey rested the book on her coffee table. I am leaving this here with you.

“Is this your nightly pattern?” she asked.

“Yes, Abby we do this every night,” he answered.

Depending on how T is feeling she might want to sleep out here. Our dog has his bed in my room. Bye girls, I am going back to the bonfire now. We will see you soon Mike.

Before leaving Roger gave me the usual forehead kiss. He went down the beach again. Meanwhile at George’s place they are looking at the girls. This is the first time outside of being with Ryan that she is smiling. I know that Fiona she doesn’t really spend much time with Nat. What he did to Tia is wrong but I am happy that Nat is here.

Our younger sister is having so much fun. She gets all the details on Ryan. I put our bottles in her sink. Mikey heads straight to our house. Upon his arrival turns on the kitchen lights for the other. He went upstairs to change into his jammies and brush his teeth. Seconds later he is playing the guitar.


	16. Wayne part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter in this installment.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older member added their bottles to our sink. As for our younger ones threw out their juice boxes in the bin. Pumpkin Pie did my job. As for my twin threw out the bottles and dumps out the ice.

Bates talks to him for a few minutes. The team went upstairs to get ready for bed. Later they came into the room again.Everyone is on our couch or in it’s surrounding area. Our t v set is turned on. He picks something to watch. Meanwhile over at Abby wanted to know if it changes. Every once in a while yes. It should be here too. We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Minutes after that I got ready for bed.

Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Abby gave me a kiss on the cheek. She turns to BD stay with her tonight. Our dog just barks his answer. I thought that you want to have comfort for the few days you are here.Your couch is good for me.

As for Mel went to her bed. Mikey goes over to the couch. He is currently with our big sister. T v time is always relaxing. My twin sticks around for a couple more shows. Seconds later he went to his room. Mikey is working on a case right now. He is lost in it. The hours passed fast. Before you know it he is in bed. Meanwhile downstairs in our family room with team still watching t v. I am worried about Levi.

Soon after that our sister went upstairs to check on him. Pumpkin Pie found him all nice and cozy sound asleep. Our sister closed the door softly. When she walked back into the room told them her intel. He really misses Joey. My family gives Bates the dirtiest look ever.

I know that I am still in trouble. Yes, you are and will always be. Mike isn’t going to let you slide. We know how far he’ll go in the field. It will be ten times worse in life when it comes to his twin. Within minutes our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. Abby left on the kitchen light for me. The team went to their bedroom. As for Nat went into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins her in dreamland that night.


	17. Transferring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bates leave Graceland

It’s now around 2:30 am the next morning. Meanwhile over at Abby’s my rubbing pattern changed. Roger is wide awake and getting dressed. He wrote a note and taped it to Pumpkin Pie’s door. Minutes after that he went out the kitchen door.

****Mikey heads to the apartment. Soon after that he is inside it. He sees me on the couch. BD, please go to your mom. My twin shifts my body to make room for his own. I cuddle against his chest.** **

****Soon after that his hand is on my pacemaker. He whispers in my ear “I am here Mimi and falls asleep.” The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into her room. BD follows her into the kitchen. Meanwhile back home at Graceland they read his note. As for our dog sat by the couch waiting for us to wake up.** **

****Our houses are now alive and noisy. Jakes brews them some coffee to drink. Everyone is ready for work. One by one they greeted each other. Both of us finally woke up. Good morning Abby greeted. Morning Abs, we replied. I went to brush my teeth. “When did you get here Mike,” she asked concerned. “I arrived early this morning,” he replied.** **

****You still have my old tooth brush here. Of course, it’s right where you left it when we broke up. He took my cue and heads straight to the bathroom. Minutes after that I joined her in the kitchen. I took out some mugs for them and a tumbler for me.** **

****George and mom cook breakfast at our stoves. As for Nat also took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table together. Mikey mixes my hot chocolate. Seconds later he has his coffee.** **

****Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I joined Abby at her table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.** **

****Mikey heads to our house. The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later we locked every front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are left vacant. The team head to their missions.** **

****“Can you drop me off at the bakery?” I asked her. “Yes T, let’s go get ready now,” Abby replied. Meanwhile with Bates at the airport. Both of us pulled into the parking lot so I can get out the car. George says hi to her.** **

****Seconds later we went inside to sit down at a table. Abby drove off that morning. I am ready to work. You are always ready like a very good book. Everyone knows that George. Both of us paid for what we brought that morning. Let’s head to Graceland now. I can’t wait to go home. Bates left this morning. He pulls into our driveway.** **

**Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Abby and I are sitting on our couch. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

**Everyone splits up to go in our different directions. I went for our guitar. Seconds later I am playing it on his bed. My song choice is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. You like some American Idol. Jakes sticks his head in the room.**

**"How did you know that?" I asked. "Levi told us that you tried out many moons ago," he replied. Yeah, Jon went with me for the audition. He was traveling for work but watched it where he was filming. Everyone working with him became fans because of the show.**

**My introduction when I auditioned was I am Tia Diaz. They asked if I walked with family. Jon walked into the room. I didn't really want to mention that I knew Mikey. Seconds after the audition when they gave me the ticket I called him.**

**George and mom started to cook dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our tables together. We hang around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

**Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on our couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

**We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared the tables. I wiped every surface down with a rag and unpacked the dishwasher. As for Mom she washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

**Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. We settled down in our seats. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

**Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refill for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone blightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

**I walked back up the shore to Abby's apartment. Upon my arrival put my bottle in her sink. Minutes after that I left the kitchen light on for her. BD watches me as I change in her room. He follows me into the family room.**

**Our family came in dragging the cooler behind them. The older member added their bottles to the sinks. As for our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bin. Jakes unpacked the cooler. Seconds after that Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. As for the team heads upstairs to get ready of bed.**

**BD is keeping me company on the couch. Soon after that his mom joins me. Abby grabs the book the book that my twin left. The pair of us are cuddling. My friend begen reading it to me. I took it from her to read my chapters. Once we are finished with reading just continue talking to each other.**

**The team returns to our family room. Before turning on the t v that night had a quick talk. Mikey spoke first I get my twin back. Yes you do Levi tomorrow. A few minutes after that our t v set is on.**

**Our family is sitting on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. As for Pumpkin Pie chose something to watch from the box. Meanwhile at Abby's place we are doing the same thing. Everyone is enjoying this time with each other. Their phones buzzed soon.**

**Texting**   
**Team: Hey girls**   
**Girls: Hey team**   
**Team: How are you?**   
**Girls: Good and you**   
**Team: Fine thanks**   
**Girls: What's up**

**Team: our sisters are coming home**

**Girls: Bates left**

**team: yeah**

**Girls: bye**   
**Team: talk to you later**   
**End of texting**

**"Does my brother have a drawer?" I asked. " Yes he does Tia," she answered. I am going to leave my clothes here. Go put it his drawer. Just going to take the bag home.** **Mel and I stayed up a little longer. Shows are flowing right now. Laughs are very loud. I am petting BD who is resting at my feet. Our dog is happy right now.**

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did same thing just with my cheeks.

Soon after that I went upstairs to our room. Mel went to her own in George's place. As for the team just watched more shows. Within minutes the t v sets are turned off. Conversation two begins now between the team.

Party planning time is now. Let's see what on our list. All the usual things. We need decorations and party favors. Everyone turns to John. You can't forgot your guests of honors. Bounce house included this time. We are going to hide all the knives in this house Charlie. Later on they kept on talking. One more round of drinks. The team had shots.

**Our family rooms lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their room. Pumpkin Pie changes into jammies. Seconds later she went into her boyfriend's room. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.**


	18. Party

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin’s room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on he ran down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Roo brewed some coffee for them. The mugs are put out on the island. One by one the reminding agents come into the kitchen. Everyone else greets each other.

George, Mom, and Abby are cooking breakfast. I took out the place setting to set the table. Mikey grabs a water bottle from the fridge. He went upstairs for a shower. Later on he returns greeting everyone else while kissing our sister.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats around the tables. Abby and I are sitting down on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

George you have the girls for today. Okay, I watched them very closely. We have something special planned for them later. You guys are invited. Mikey will let Abby and Juan know about it via text. As for Nat can’t wait to spend time with us.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and house is left vacant. My family went to their missions.  
Meanwhile with Nat helping us that morning. The three of us are doing surveillance. Conversation filled the car. She brought me up to speed with all the things my goddaughter did together. It sounds like you had fun by George. As for George agreed and to me that she could come over when ever she wants.

Graceland bound that afternoon for us. He pulls into our driveway and parks the car. Nat checks the mailbox. All of us went to the door. I opened the front door for us to go inside. My bodyguard closes the door behind us.  
We put our stuff down on the couch. George went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. Nat finds something to watch on the box. I got the throw. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath to change. Soon after that I returned to continue watching with them. We left George in the house. George we will be right back. The pair of us hang out on the beach. Vitamin D was perfect for us.

After work the team head in their directions to get party supplies. Roo went home to order the bounce house. Minutes after that he came downstairs to spend time with George. Your sister just left. Good time to get ready. The bounce house is coming soon.

We need to hide all of our knives. Okay , where are we going to put them. Let’s put them in the phone room. I will go do that right now George. The house is decorated in no time. Abby rings the doorbell. Guys you need help. “No , we just finished everything,” the team answered.

Soon after that we are at the doorstep. I opened the front door. Everyone else screamed or signed Welcome home. “Why is there a bounce house in our driveway?” both of us stated. Our question hangs in the air. Roo it is you.  
“How do you know Cuddly?” he asked. The knives aren’t the counter anymore,” I replied. Everyone looks at mom. We planned this for you guys. You pulled it off in a couple hours and got us out of the house.

Mikey hugs me the longest. Give her some air Levi. She makes me the best me I can be. Pumpkin Pie doesn’t take any offense to his admission. We don’t need another hospital visit to dampen the mood of this party.

Seconds after that lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat between our island and the table. Abby joins on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

All of us are just lounging around downstairs. I went to get the guitar from my room. Later on I am in our family again with the guitar in my hand. We sang a couple songs as Mel signed them. Juan came over around this time.

Greetings are exchanged between us. Juan gave every woman in our family room a kiss on the cheek. He took my twin outside for a few minutes. Mike, I just heard that an agent transfered from this house. This agent hurt our sister.

Soon after that Fiona came back downstairs with us. “I am sorry for the way I acted Juan,” I told him. ” Bionic Agent it’s okay I am just worried about you,” he replied. Please come give me another hug. I love you as much I do Miah.  
George and mom are cooking dinner at our stove. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stove.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down between our island and table. Abby and Juan are sitting on the couch with us. The four of us are using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sink.  
Party begins right now. All the goodies come out. The beer for everyone else and juice for our girls. My favorite cupcakes are taken out of the box to be put on a nice serving tray. It is placed on the island.

Music is blasting through the speakers. Fiona is in the corner. We looked over at her. I wish my guys were here with us. The next big party that we have they will be here girl. Roo went over to give her hugs. I can make you a mojoito if you want.

Fiona, Mel, and the guys stayed for a little longer that night. We broke up into our usual boys v s girls groups. I cleared the tables. My sisters and Abby wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy unpacked the dishwasher. As for Fiona washed the dishes to refill it with the wet one. The guys took out the trash together.

Within minutes after that I went into the phone room for the knives. John you really had to hide them from me. Of course, remember what you did the last time I ordered the bounce house. Yeah, I couldn’t think clearly Odin was clouding my vision. Nat looks around like “Who the hell is this Odin guy.”

Odin was the driving force during season 1 when Mike came here. Drum roll please.... The elusive Odin Rossi is our very our Paul Briggs. I threw a party for Jakes birthday which he didn’t want. At the end of the night I yelled everyone.

Chat  
Johhny:  
Hey, all y’all, listen up!   
Hey, you know, none of us asked to be here, but, damn it, here we are.   
You know, you could all run around pretending like we’re not family, but guess what?   
That’s what you call six people all living in one house! Damn it, guys.   
We got a job where, every freakin’ day, we’re out there playing bosom buddies with killers and drug dealers.   
So excuse the hell out of me if I’m looking for an excuse to forget about all that! Is that too much to ask for?  
End of chat

You’re telling me that my dad is a drug dealer. Daddy is this true? Of course, it is Nat, “he replied. The plot thicken in this story sister. He was also a heroin addict. Jangles is one of our other famous criminals here at Graceland. This guy shot up me daily. Later on I had to go to rehab a few months. 

All of us sat on the couch or it’s surrounding areas. The t v set is turned on. John chose something from the box to watch. Everyone enjoyed this time together. I am sitting on the ground between our coffee table and couch.  
We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in the family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks.

Mel and I went to our bedrooms. She fell asleep. I stayed up writing for sometime. Meanwhile downstairs with the team who is still watching t v. Faint laughing is heard from upstairs. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel in dreamland that night.


	19. Gym Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny takes me to the loyal gym.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brothers room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on he ran down the beach. Our dog runs next to him waiting for his usual pet. Both of them enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Roo brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Minutes after after that we exchanged greetings to each other. I took out a glass and mugs.

George and Mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Later on he greeted everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbye to each other. Later on we locked our doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are left vacant. Moments after that the team head to their missions.

George and Fiona worked on my case. We went to the gym. As for John greets to gym owner. Introductions are made between the owner and I. Later on we head to the locker room. I put my stuff in his locker.

Soon after that we head into the ring. He started with the hand held punching bags. The pair of us are practicing my punching techniques. Good keep them coming Tia. Also compliments were flowing from my brother.  
I went over to the punching bags. The owner was right behind me holding the bag. Meanwhile in the boxing ring with my brother sparring with some else. Both of us spent a long time in the gym.

After our workout was over we went into the locker. John took a shower to change. My brother turns to me you're not taking a quick bath. I don’t trust public bathrooms. Minutes after that we head to the car.

We are going to you’re house anyway. Cuddly you are just telling me this now. I want to see your mom before going to your land. This means that I am going to tell her. Of course, Charlie took it good when we told her.  
Later on we pulled into the driveway at his house. I rang the doorbell. Kids come in from that heat. Tia you’re sweating go take a shower. Baby, she need a towel. He got me the towel.

“Thank you John,” I told him.  
” You’re welcome,” he replied.  
Minutes after that he went to the table where his mom is sitting. Originally I was going to call you and tell you this mom. We are leaving for Mexico the day after tomorrow.

You’re taking your sister to a land full of cartels. I am aware of that mom. She is going to try to talk some scene into the Solano men. Solano as in your ex girlfriend Lucia. I walked into their kitchen.  
Mama T greeting his mom. Well hello Tia. I heard that your heading to my home country. Yes just for a couple days. Please say safe when you are there. I am lucky to have your son protecting me.

" Thank you for the nice bath,” I told her.  
” You’re welcome Tia,” she replied.   
I left my bag by the door. Greetings were exchanged between us. Later on we are Graceland bound. He pulls into our driveway.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

All of us went to our rooms to do work. Mom knocks on his door. I know that you went home. 

“Does your mom know about Bates? mom asked.  
“No we went over there to tell her about Mexico,” he replied.

We think that she needs to know because she is also her mom. I will call just now Charlie.

Moments after that he closed the case file that he is reading. John grabbed his phone went to our phone room to make a call. The line has dial tone.  
Call   
His mom: Hey baby  
John: hey mom  
His mom: how are you?  
John: good and you  
His Mom: fine thanks  
John: I need to tell you something else.  
His mom: What is it?  
John: There’s was a run with our ex roommate Tia.  
His mom: someone else did something to her.  
John: yes, the house and I dealt with it already.  
His mom: give me his number  
John: I can’t do that   
His mom: okay  
John: Love you. bye  
His mom: bye son  
end of call

George and mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sink.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. I cleared the tables. My sisters and Mel wiped down every surface with a rag. Roo unpacks the dishwasher. As for mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on we head out to the beach. Bonfire time begins. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to refill our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I left the kitchen light on for the other. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Once I am finished went to the living room. Mikey follows my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. Both of us are cuddling with each other. He starts reading the book to me. A few seconds later I took it from him to read my chapters. There’s one more passing of the book to it’s owner. It’s rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottle to our sink. As for the younger ones throw away their juice boxes in the bin. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

All of them came into the room. They sat down on the couch or in it’s surrounding area. Our t v set is turned on. Jakes chose something to watch from the box. We are still in the living room talking on the chaise.

We stretched our legs after sitting down a while. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing with my cheeks. Later on we watched the waves crash.

Mel went to her room to got to sleep. The pair of us switched to the family room. As for Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our coffee table and couch. His fingers are running through my hair.

I followed my goddaughter soon. Within minutes I am in our room to jump in bed with Pedro. Mom took John out on the balcony. As for my mom she is just as concerned as you. She wants to give him a call.

" What did you tell her?” she inquired.  
” No she can’t do that and that we handled it already,” he replied.

I like your answer. Let’s go back inside now. Our family was curious as to why they went outside.

“My mom knows about the Bates debacle,” he told them.  
Oh you told her.  
“Where was Tia?” they asked.   
” She was bathing at the time I told her,” he replied.   
Our sister didn’t want to give her a hug when sweaty.

T v time continues for the rest of our family. George and Fiona are talking at the kitchen table. Everyone enjoyed this time together. I am very close to sleeping at this moment. Sunglasses are almost finished counting.  
My family watches a few more shows. Soon after that our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	20. Chapter 20

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later , he is finally on the beach. Our dog BD joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time alone together.**

  
**Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to take a quick bath. Nat is downstairs in our kitchen brewing some coffee for the elders. She mixes and pours my chocolate in my tumbler to put it on the island. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.**

  
**Mom cook breakfast at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge. He went upstairs to spray some of his cologne on Junior and take a shower. Later, he greeted everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.**

  
**Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

  
**The group grabbed their stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later, we head out front door locking it. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and house now vacant. Mission bound for the team.**   
**As for Mikey went to headquarters to get my CD transfer to the MP3 player. Hey guys. Hello, Mike. This isn’t officially FBI business.**

**“Can you do me a favor?” Mike asked.**

**“Of course, we can Mike,” they answered.**

**We will be back in minutes. They returned your one of those musical people.** **Tia is just like you we know that Mike. I was on Broadway for a couple of years. Don’t tell anyone about this guys. It is save with us Mike. This is for her just in case of a future trip.**

 **Let’s see Tia now friend. Roger took out his cell phone to show them a picture.** **Seconds after that John is looking for our tickets on the computer. He adds a hotel room like Roger asked and pays for it. George and I went to the store to get some travel size stuff for the trip. A text message pops up on my screen.**

  
**John: I got both the tickets and hotel room**   
**Me: Both of us are working on everything else**   
**John: Okay. “Are you ready to meet Lucia?”**   
**Me: I guess**   
**John: See you later**   
**Me: Bye**   
**End of texting**

  
**George pulls into our driveway that evening. He parks his car. Both of us get out to walk to our front door. I opened it for us to go inside the house. Once we are settled George closes the door behind us.** **We put down the bags on our couch. George went into our kitchen to get snacks and drinks. I found something for us to watch on t v. Minutes after that we are now relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.**

  
**I went upstairs to take a quick bath and change. The team got home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Minutes after that I am now back in the room. George and the girls mentioned their goodbyes to us. They head straight to his place.**

  
**Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

  
**I have a crazy idea.**

**“Can I take a trip to Mexico?” I asked.**

**Everyone looked at Mike.**

**“Rookie as much as I want you to experience it. No!!!!! Once you’re here in California I am fine,” he replied.**

**Daddy spoke up you forgot that he almost died at the Solano estate.** **They conversed about it sending both Nat and I upstairs. Both of us are carrying on a conversation of our own. Kids you can come into the room again. First let me go pack my stuff Cuddly, I am coming with you it doesn’t matter if you kick and scream from here to the airport in Mexico. You’re not going in the cell alone or country.**

****  
**Seconds later I looked at my twin’s face. Mikey is very emotional right now. I took him to the porch swing. Once we were sitting I started wiping his tears with my fingers. Solano’s not going to sell me like he did with Lena. I know that Roo will happily empty his gun and your gun to kill him before he lays a hand on me.**

  
**I wait until he calms down to talk. Yeah, I know that he will. When it came to Lucia he would’ve been killed to make sure she was safe. I rubbed his back for a few minutes. Some sniffles had lingered as he rested his head on my shoulder. As for Pumpkin Pie checked on us.**

  
**Moments after that we followed her into the house again.**

**“Please book one hotel room just in case. You know how Mimi gets when she’s stressed,” He told John.**

**“Okay, Levi I will do that for you.**

**“Lucia may not handle seeing her like that well,” Jakes interjected.**

**She can roll with the punches.**

  
**As for the other four members of the team agreed with them. Mom starts to cook dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put the on the island. The team sets the table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. As for the kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

  
**Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

  
**We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. I cleared the tables. The girls wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacks the dishwasher. As for Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

  
**Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time start for that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle. Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both ends of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

  
**I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. I left on the kitchen lights for the others. Seconds later I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. I am now in our living room. Mikey followed my cue. We changed rooms in our house.**

  
**Within minutes he returns to join me on the chaise with the book in his hand. Both of us are cuddling. My twin reads to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There’s one more passing of the book to it’s owner. It is rested down on the table. The pair of us are watching the waves crash.**

  
**Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to our sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the empty bottles and dumps out the ice. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.**

  
**Moments passed as we waited for their arrival. The team sat on the couch or the surrounding area. As for our t v set is now turned on. Pumpkin Pie chose a show from the box to watch. Seconds later we are entire into the show from the chaise.**

  
**We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in the family rooms to mention to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I went upstairs to the phone room to check some e mails.**

  
**Mel follows just to her room. She went to sleep with her teddy. My mail box is almost clean. The team is still watching t v together. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. My family went to their separate bedrooms. As for Nat joined me in ours with her dolphin. Everyone else joins her soon in dreamland that night.**


	21. Meeting Solano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am ready to finally meet the Solano Family.

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey got ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on he ran down the shore. BD runs next to him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this time together. 

Our houses are alive and noisy. We woke up to get ready for our flight. Pumpkin Pie is brewing some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Within minutes we entered the kitchen. I took out the glasses and mugs.

As for mom start cooking at our stove. I took out the place setting to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. George, Mikey, and the girls entered through two different doors. They stayed in the kitchen with us. Mikey heads upstairs to take his shower. Back in our kitchen we discuss who is going to take us to the airport. It is George. We are going to pack the car right now. Later on he returns greeting everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are left vacant now. My family went straight to their missions. As for George dropped us off at the airport. The brought me up to speed on that mission. Please save when you guys are there. My mom told me that too the last time we went by her. Bye I would see you when you get home.

Soon after that both of us went inside to get our baggage in the hole. We head upstairs to our gate. The pair of us make a couple friends. Our new friends are talking to us. Boarding time begins right now. Our plane is almost full. It’s now taxiing down the runaway. Minutes after that the plane is in the air. Flight attendants do the all the rules. Drinks and food are coming down the aisle soon.


	22. Meeting Solano part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second installment

Lucia came to pick us up in the airport. She heads straight into the arms of her boyfriend. As for the lovebirds make the room steamy. Get a room you two a passerby told them. I get impatient waiting for them to realize that I am standing in front of them. Soon after that Johnny introduces me to her. I told you about my brother at the house. This is my adopted sister. Nice to meet you Tia. When I went to his house in California his mom spoke highly of you. All of us picked up our stuff to head outside to the car.

The drive was long from the airport to her place. Lucia and I talked all the way home. She pulls up to a gate. Welcome to my house Tia. Moments after that we pulled into the driveway. Someone pops out of nowhere to help us with our bags. All of us walked through the many arch ways. I fell to the ground in the exact place that Mike’s blood drained from his body. Johnny comforts me in his arms. Look through our cell phones until you find a picture of him. He is her twin brother.

Let’s go eat something now. We head to their kitchen. The chef asks us what we want him to make. Both of us aren’t picky. It’s up to you Chef. He made beautiful plate of tacos. As for Lucia gave me a quick tour of the inside of her dad’s house. I am going to take a quick bath. The bathroom is across the hall. Johnny is guarding the door. She follows him wanting to kiss him some more.

I will make it up to you later. What if something happens to her in there. She is going to be fine Johnny. Lucia’s hand drops as his eyes follow to his special parts. Through the bathroom I hear him moan. Johnny are you having sex. No Cuddly I am playing cards with Lucia. I just heard a moan. You might not be my twin but I know you. Lucy scares at the floor guilty. Fine, I am trying to get him to have sex with me.

Seconds later I emerged from the bathroom. Panic rose in my veins. 

“Can I do anything to help?” she asked. 

Please bring me these things: cell phone, teddy bear, mp3 player, and headphones. I fingered spelled into his chest “Levi.” Of course, Junior was close by.  
She is having a panic attack right now. Give her the bear and she will do the rest. I turned on the mp3 player and plugged in my headphones. Send a text message to Mike. Okay Johnny, what do you want me to say. Just put “MIMI” he would know who you are talking about.

Lucia did as her boyfriend instructed. Everyone got home from work. Mikey was physically exhausted from his day in the field. Soon after that he went to take a shower then go to bed. His chest felt heavy and he knew rest would help the way that he is feeling. Pedro is in his arms. As the door is left slightly open like he leaves it for me.

Seconds later his phone went off. He reaches over to see Johnny’s face up on the screen. Mikey wonders if it really him. A few minutes passed he decides to open the incoming message.

Texting  
Lucy: Hey Mike  
Roger: Hi Lucia  
Lucy: How are you?  
Roger: not good  
Lucy: fine thanks  
Roger: Where’s Johnny?  
Lucy: busy with your twin  
Roger: He’s been like that since they came in  
Lucy: I took pictures  
Roger: send them to me  
Lucy: okay  
Roger: Thank you  
Lucy: your welcome Mike  
Roger: Bye  
Lucy: Adios  
End of texting


	23. Meeting Solano part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part of this installment.

Our big sister closes his door behind her. She gets into bed and covers herself kissing his jaw. Baby I am not in the mood for a workout session now. You can stay and cuddle. She wraps her arms around his waist. Minutes after that he is asleep with her behind him.

Call Johnny now. He’s busy with Rookie. Lucia just texted me. Our big sister looking through his text messages. She sounds genuinely worried about Joey. Yeah, I know that Baby. Junior’s only in here when she is sleeping with you.

Meanwhile back in Tecate where I am left with Lucy for a few minutes. Johnny went to take a shower. She smells my teddy wondering why it smells like cologne. I told her in a sleepy voice that it is Mike’s. Lucy on the bed with me to tell a story from her childhood. Soon after that Johnny is in the room again.

He joins us on the bed. Lucy looks at him get comfortable then move me to his chest. I am worn out from both the trip and my panic attack. She removes the headphones and turns off my mp3 player. Both of them lay peacefully on the bed together. I listened to his heartbeat while in dreamland.

Charlie, I don’t know what to do with him right now. I will go talk to him for you. Your girlfriend is worried about what is going in that hard head. Get up now Levi please. Johnny is a phone call I am not afraid to do it. Okay I will talk. I know that he is going to take care of her. She had a panic attack when they got to the house. Yeah, I am partly to blame for it. The Solano Estate in Mexico. Lucy told me that everything is okay.

Wait when did you have time to meet her. John told her to text me. As for Junior he’s never in this room. He is going to be keeping me company for the duration of their trip. Roger hands her the phone look through my text messages. I will talk to Briggs now. Let’s see if we can work something out for you. She walks to daddy’s room.

Chuck, what is it? He asked. 

“Mikey’s not having the whole Mexico thing,” she answered. 

This is really bothering him.

Of course, he also died there Chuck. He doesn’t want the same thing to happen to her. Sooner or later he has to get over that incident. He should’ve fought a little to keep her home. Little Mama would have found a way get there without him knowing. All of us know this and how stubborn those twins are.

Meanwhile back at the estate in Mexico with us. You are such a good brother to her Johnny. I wish that Carlito was like that with me as kids. Of course, she’s the expectation to that rule. Tia isn’t really your blood anyways. Yeah, she’s had been living with us for a long time.


	24. Meeting Solano part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth part in the series. Lucia tells me about their mother while showing me a picture of her.

“Is there any hotels or motels betwen here and the jail?” he asked.   
“Yes Johnny,” she answered giving him a kiss. 

Mike told me before we left to get room. She won’t want knowing what happened. Okay, I am going to go get the phone book and a suit case.  
The three of us found a nice in between there and the jail. Johnny booked a room for us. As for Lucy is busy packing. I went across the to her room. Tia , are you going to help me pack.

Of course, I am Lucy,” I replied.

Mike seems to be the brother that you never had but always wanted. Yes, I was an only child until I got placed at Graceland when my mom died. Tia, I am sorry to hear that. I guess that is another thing we have in common.

“Do you have any pictures of her?” I asked.

” Yes, we do Tia you want to see one,” she answered.

This is one of her and my dad just before she died. I think that you look like her. 

“Thank you Tia,” she told me. 

” Your Welcome,” I replied. Johnny told me that you want the meet the Solano men.

Let me give you a warning from right now. They aren’t exactly the nicest. Johnny can tell you stories for days. Your going to meet tomorrow. I am not a family of the family business. Johnny is in her room with us. He gave her the earlier kiss back. My girlfriend gave you the details on her dad and brother. I saw a picture of her mom. We also started packing the suitcase.

Please have some alone time. You go have some alone time with each other.Leave your cell phone with me. Don’t want Lucy to get jealous. 

“Okay Cuddly. We are going be across the hall,” my brother told me. 

Both of them gave me a kiss. I called my twin on facetime. Dial tone kept ringing until he answered.

phone call  
Me: Hey Roger  
Roger: Mimi  
Me: How are you?  
Roger: good and you  
Me: better  
Roger: Where’s John?  
Me: Having a work out session  
Roger: Lucia  
Me: yeah, she’s been trying to get it since earlier  
Roger: oh  
Me: The hotel is booked  
Roger: good  
Me: What about the team?  
Roger: they are good  
Me: you have Pedro  
Roger: in my bed  
Me: and Pumpkin Pie  
Roger: you know me so well but you’re miss one person  
Me: Who?  
Roger: Mimi  
Me: Text you later  
Roger: Okay  
Me: bye   
Roger: Love you  
End of call

They took a shower each alone. Later on, both of them joined me in my room. We decide to pack the car. The three of us head to the kitchen for dinner. Our meal is laid in front of us on the table.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Both of us joined Lucy at her dining room tables. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys v s girls group. The girls cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. John unpacked the dishwasher. As for Mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.


	25. Meeting Solano part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fifth installment in the series. We are head to the local Mexican jail to her dad and brother.

The next morning we get ready to go the jail. Within minutes after that we arrive to sign in and leave our cellphones at the front. Lucy went into the room first to lay down the rules. 

rules  
1\. She's my friend.   
2\. No stealing her from me Junior  
3\. No selling her to Sulla.  
end of rules

She changed rooms for us to go into that one. We walked into the room together.

Johnny did the introductions for us. The interview starts for all of us. Halfway through it the Solano men shared the same look with each other. I am feeling really uncomfortable with that look. My brother puts his hand on my knee to calm me down. I shut down completely and put down my head on the table. Officer can you take her in the next room. Lucy is very concerned when she sees me in that room. I sat on the ground pulling my knees into my chest. She sits next to me hugging me . Within seconds I scanned the room for a trash can.

“Officer can I have some paper and a pen?” she asked. ” Yes you can Ms. Solano,” he replied handing it to her.

She let’s me write down what I need to tell my brother. Later on, she knocks on the glass to get his attention to show him the paper. He turns around to look at us and read the note. You guys just ran her out of this room. I know exactly what you are thinking. Both of you want to sell her. Lucy just told you not to do that. When she finds out she will be pissed off with you guys. I am done with these guys officer.

Lucy came into the room again. She isn’t talking to me right now.

” What did you two do?” she asked.

” Daddy and I want to sell her,” he replied.

You just broke one of my rules. Right now I can’t even look at both of you.

We went to the front to sign out and get the cellphones. Our ride to the estate is quiet. Johnny’s in the back with me. I am done with them and I finger spelled home in his chest. Okay, I’ll get your ticket and you go back tomorrow. Lucia asked from the front seat your sister is finished with our beautiful land. Yes, she is but Cuddly would love for you to visit California. 

She likes you as a friend. A few minutes after that she decides that she will be joining the trip. They don’t need me hear if they are in jail.  
Soon after that he told her about Fiona. 

” Who is this Fiona?” she asked.  
“She is a friend of Tia’s and also my girlfriend,” he replied. 

Now after we have sex you tell me this. If I known earlier I wouldn’t have gotten into your pants.  
Fiona isn’t a jealous type. My stuff is already packed.

” Are you going to be okay to travel alone?” He asked. 

” Yeah John. I will just listen to my cd,” I replied. It’s good to hear my Cuddly.

Since he’s buying my ticket right now. He does the same for him and Lucy. John turns to her we will be leaving a few days after her. Okay, I will start packing my suitcase tomorrow. It is really going to be hard to say bye to her. She will take you around when you visit.


	26. Meeting Solano part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final installment in the story. It is my last night in Mexico. We have a game and movie night together.

We are hanging out in her room. Excuse me girls, I need to make a call. John took out his cell phone and head into a room in that house. A number is dialed and the phone on the other side rings.

Phone Call  
John: Hey Jakes  
MOA: Hey John  
John: how are you?  
MOA: Good and you  
John: fine thanks  
MOA: Where’s the Ninja?  
John: chilling with Lucia  
MOA: okay  
John: I need you help  
MOA: What is it?  
John: our meeting with her dad and brother didn’t go well  
MOA: let me guess..  
John: go ahead  
MOA: she freaked out  
John: yeah  
MOA: All of us will help  
John: write this number down... my mom would want to know.   
MOA: okay  
John: We will be coming in a few days after her.  
MOA: It’s supposed to be an I and not we  
John: Lucia’s coming with  
MOA: bye   
John: bye  
End of call

Soon after that he joins us again in her room.

I am here guys. My brother gave me a kiss. Everyone is set for your trip back tomorrow. This is your last night here. Let’s have some fun. I will go look for some board games, cards, or movies. You may need help with bringing them. Minutes after that the pair of them are in the family room again with me. Everything else to put to the side for the time being. We decided to watch a movie first. I went into the kitchen to find some popcorn. The chef helps with my order.

I went to the fridge to get drinks for us. Our popcorn is finished. The chef assists me in the family room with the drinks and snacks. John puts in the movie and presses play. Once the movie was finished we played some games. I mentioned my goodnights to them and the chef. All of them gave me kisses. Lucy got emotional I can’t believe that you’re leaving already. Wished that my guys acted nice with you. I am going to miss you.


	27. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graceland bound for me once again this time alone. My brother is staying behind. This one last place I visits Solano Estate. Our little sister learns about the Tinkerbells and Lina.

I woke up the next morning to get ready and take a walk to the church. While I was there took it in and prayed. Soon after that headed back to the house. I walked straight to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. 

” Good Morning Tia,” the chef stated.  
” Morning Chef,” I replied.

Any thoughts on breakfast yet. I love the pancakes that my brothers makes.

” Can I try some yours before I leave?” I told him.  
“Of course you may Tia,” He replied. 

Coffee where is it, Chef. Usually, I make coffee for him.

Moments after that John and Lucy join us. The coffee is brewing over there on the counter. I heard that you cook pancakes for her. Yeah, I do and she likes them. They usually are in shapes. I see that you are keeping Chef company. Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at our tables. We joined Lucy at the counter. I like yours also chef.  
The staff helped put my stuff in the car. I mentioned my goodbyes to all of them. John gives me a hug. 

“Thank You, Lucy,” I told her.   
“your welcome Tia,“.

Come to California to visit me sometime.

Within minutes both my stuff and I are checked in. I went through security to wait in the terminal. Boarding time begins in a few minutes that morning. The plane is almost full with all the passengers. As for the captain came on over the speaker. I am finally back in LA safe until the next mission. Everything went smoothly in both airports. Minutes after that I got my stuff from the baggage claim. Jakes is waiting for me. He took my stuff after hugging me.

Moments after that we head to the parking garage. There’s one more hug exchange. After that my stuff is loaded into the truck. We sat down in it on our separate sides. I know about what went down in Mexico, Johnny told me. All I want is a shower and bed. I will eat when I get up. Welcome home, Ninja. Later on, we pulled into our driveway. He opens the door for us to go inside. Meanwhile, I am getting my stuff from the trunk.

I walked into our house happy to be home. The team gathers around me in our family room. Of course, the first thing that Nat says is we have Hector’s. Within minutes I took my shower to change in Daddy’s room. Roger lingers then follows to put my stuff in his girlfriend’s bedroom. Once I am finished in our big sister’s room I found her medal from the Department of Justice [DOJ] to put it on and wound the dancer by the bed.

As for Mikey is passing by when he notices the medal around my neck. He took it off of me to put it back in it’s case. Minutes after that his hand is on my pacemaker. I removed his hand pushing him to rest on his chest.

“Mimi,” he states kissing my forehead.

Everyone else is in the kitchen together.

“Where’s Johnny and Why is our little girl home so early?” they asked him. Both of those questions are left hanging in the air around our downstairs area. She never turns down Hector’s.

My head finds it’s way to his chest. I am currently listening to his heartbeat. Pumpkin Pie walks in and over to her bed. She notices the ballerina is dancing. Meanwhile downstairs in the family room Jakes tells our sister that they will be talking outside. Our parents are in tow behind him. Johnny stayed back in Mexico to finish off what Ninja couldn’t do.

“What do you mean?” They asked concerned. 

“ Solano’s were going to turn her into a Tinkerbell. He swore me to secrecy not to tell Pikey,” he replied. Levi was right to second guess this whole Mexico thing.

I scrambled two eggs to make a sandwich and grabbed an ice cold beer to wash it down. Later on, Jakes, our parents, and Pikey joined us in the family room. You guys can split my share of Hector’s between yourselves. Okay, that sounds like a good plan but that’s Johnny’s job.  
George and Mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone else dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Roger is at the table so am I even though I am not eating. My plate is in the microwave. They ate together like one big happy family. After eating they put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My sister’s cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Roger unpacks the dishwasher. As for mom washes the dishes to refill with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting ready the cooler with drinks and ice.  
Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for their drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads are the fire crackled in front of us. I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival decided to eat dinner. After that I get all the stuff to make a White Russian or in my case a White Ukrainian. Once I am finished washed my dishes. My second glass is made and halfway done.

Meanwhile with Pikey on my heels that night. They walked in together and looked shocked. We are going to take those bottles from you now. She is trying to tell us something, Mikey. Both of them begin to put everything together. Earlier today Mimi was wearing your DOJ medal and the music box that Jakes give you was playing. Now the drinking White Russians. Lina!!! 

” What about her Mimi?” they asked.

“Solano wants to make me their new Lina,” he replied.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juices boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The remaining team members head upstairs to get ready for bed.

All of us changed rooms in our house. Jakes took us to his room. The usual meeting area in our house. His door is now opened. Our meeting begins that night. Tensions are building very soon.

" Why are we the last ones to know about the Tinkerbell thing with Solano?” they asked.

Johnny didn’t want you guys to know. Please don’t be mad at him. He did the right thing hiding it from you. Both of you were close to Lina.  
I know that she was your friend and he was her rescuer. Shouting and yelling filled his bedroom. Within minutes I slammed it on my way downstairs. I sat down next to daddy. Our dad’s shirt is tear stained. He starts rubbing my back.

Radio silence on my end. Mom turns to him ” Paulie what is wrong with our little girl?” she asked. 

” I don’t know,” he replied. 

Nat go get your brothers phone. Okay, I will do that for you. She brings Mikey’s phone back with her.

Mommy checks his text messages hoping that Lucy texted him. 

” Why are you checking his phone?” Daddy inquired. 

” Lucia texted him the other day when she a panic attack at the estate,” she answered showing him what was under Johnny’s name. The day that he was acting like a child.

Back upstairs in Jakes’ room the meeting keeps going on. They are just noticing that I left his room. 

“Who else knows about this?” My twin fumed. Charlie, Briggs, and Ninja,” he replied. 

The vodka bottle soon to be finished. Mimi sticks to beers.

Wait a minute our vodka bottle is down to a few drops. Paige is the only one that drinks from that bottle. Until today two glasses back to back. I am really worried about her. Let’s just calm down right now.

The bottle will be replaced. She will be okay. I went back upstairs to John’s room to lay in his bed. Soon after that Mikey joins me. He pulls me closer to him for a kiss. Of course, I answered his kiss back with another one.

Both of us kept it going for a few minutes. I remembered how it felt when his body gave into me. Pulling away from him signing 

“Go to your girlfriend now. This is about to turn into a work out for us,” I told him. Mikey shook his head and followed my directions.

Mikey heads to his room picking up his girlfriend. There’s no time for talking. You are horny Honey and Joey sent you. No answer, his erection found it’s way to between her legs. The room is way hotter then Jakes’ was a few hours earlier. He digs for condom. Workout session begins now. Pumpkin Pie knows that he is ready for her. She pulls away you were kissing our sister. Yes, does that really matter to you now. Mimi isn’t in this bed with me is she.

As it continues moans and groans full our living quarters. They are reliefing the stress from finding out my new title. Baby, nothing is going to happened to her like it did with me and Lina. Guessing in the future no more Mexico trips. Damn right Mimi is staying here. Lucia has to come here if she want to hang out with her. Kisses are issued to both parties. Body positions and breathing patterns changed a few times. Thrusts became harder and went deeper. Honey go right there and,” Pumpkin Pie trailed off.

Both of them enjoyed this alone time. Soon an orgasm hits them at the same time. Pumpkin Pie rides it out and flips them over. He is now on top of her. Of course, he has a hand in her hair. Moments after that they are spent in the bed. He reaches down to take it off. They lay there together quietly. Let’s go freshen up Baby. Of course they took separate baths to change. Pumpkin Pie changed my teddy for me.

Jakes and I are in the family room. I am in my cuddly spot next to Daddy. Eventually I fell asleep right there on the couch. Our siblings are looking clean now. 

“Here’s your phone Mikey,” our kid sister told him.

” Char showed Briggs the messages from Lucy,” he asked.   
Yes, Chuck did indeed.

The team exchanged their goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. As for the team they kissed my cheeks. Keep an eye on your twin for us please. I am taking her to bed right now. 

On the way upstairs I whispered into his chest Pumpkin Pie. The pair of us rested on her bed. Pedro is already there waiting on the pillow. I am asleep again this time with the comforting hand of my twin draped over me for it’s spot on my pacemaker. Later on, he took my cue and let sleep take him with a smile on his face.

" Who are the Solano’s and these Tinkerbells you’ve been talking about?” She asked.

” The Solano’s have a drug cartel in Mexico. I was a Tinkerbell for a short time. No relation to the fairy from Disney,” Pumpkin Pie answered. 

Let me guess they want Super Agent too.

“Sadly yes Nat, our parents stated.” 

Johnny’s still there fighting the battle for her. As for Lucia was his girlfriend during this mission. We were shocked to find out that he’s been banging her the whole time. They had a longer relationship then Mikey and I. Minutes after the explanation they head upstairs to get ready for bed. As for my sisters stayed in the family room. Our t v set is turned on. Nat chose something to watch from the box. The radio from his room moves to Daddy’s room.

T v time is very relaxing. A few shows passed and they watched more. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head to their separate rooms. As for Nat she walks into ours to join her dolphin and Pumpkin Pie did the same thing with her boyfriends. Everyone else joins us soon in dreamland that night.


	28. Pumpkin Pie's room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another room change since the infamous trip gone wrong. Banned from Mexico for 25 to life.
> 
> I walked into our big sister’s bedroom. Before sitting down in the chair locked her door. Minutes after that I covered myself with the throw. The concerned men of Graceland took turns banging on the door. ” Are you guys starting a new band?” Mom asked. ” No, we have been trying to get into Paige’s room,” they replied. I have a hairpin right here.
> 
> “Thank you, Charlie,” our guys told her. 
> 
> ” Your welcome guys,” she answered. 
> 
> Jakes spots me in the corner sleeping in the chair. She must be really uncomfortable. My twin approaches slowly to pick me up. I didn’t hesitate at all to go to him. 
> 
> " Mimi, you’re cold let’s get you warm,” he says resting me under the comforter. 
> 
> Seconds later I had a long flashback.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brother's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the door to stretch. Later on, he runs down the beach. BD joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this time together. Our houses are now alive and noisy. Everyone else is up. Jakes brews them some coffee to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We greeted each other with a hug. I took out a glass for herself and the mugs for them.

  
George and mom cook breakfast at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get ready for work. Later on, he returns greet everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

  
Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. The team grabbed their stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, they locked the front doors. A good percentage of them went to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and houses are now vacant. Everyone else left to go to work.

  
Moments after that Mikey, George, and I went to headquarters. He parks in the parking lot that morning. All of us walked into the building. Greetings are exchanged between us. Juan gives me a kiss. The guys sat in front of his desk. I am sitting on the couch. The pair of us are putting in for vacation. We are heading to New York in a few weeks to spend time with our kids.

Okay, I will tell Ralph about the trip for you," Juan replied. You guys have kids. Both of them have been living with my parents. Also, they visit my in-laws in Miami.

  
Our goodbyes are exchanged for that visit. Graceland bound for us that afternoon. My bodyguard pulls into our driveway. All of us get out of the car. I checked the mail. Roger opens the front door for us to go inside and closes it. We put down our stuff on the couch. George went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I found something on the box for us to watch. We are now relaxing on the couch. Our shoes are kicked off.

  
I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team came home from work. Everyone else greeted in each other in our family room. Seconds later I am in the room again. George exchanges his goodbyes with us. Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using the coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

  
I walked into our big sister’s bedroom. Before sitting down in the chair locked her door. Minutes after that I covered myself with the throw. The concerned men of Graceland took turns banging on the door.

” Are you guys starting a new band?” Mom asked.

” No, we have been trying to get into Paige’s room,” they replied.

I have a hairpin right here.

  
“Thank you, Charlie,” our guys told her.

” Your welcome guys,” she answered.

Jakes spots me in the corner sleeping in the chair. She must be really uncomfortable. My twin approaches slowly to pick me up. I didn’t hesitate at all to go to him.

" Mimi, you’re cold let’s get you warm,” he says resting me under the comforter.

Seconds later I had a long flashback.

  
Flashback  
Stop touching me please Bates. Help me, anyone!!! Elsewhere in the house Mikey acting out.

“What’s wrong Levi?” they asked concerned.

” I don’t feel very well,” my twin told them.

Go to the bathroom.

  
Your room isn’t safe for me anymore. I keep seeing and feeling him there. Mikey's heart breaks into a million pieces. Don’t say that Mimi you love my room. Soon after that Pumpkin Pie enters and looks very surprised.

  
End of flashback

  
“Why is Joey in my room?” she asked.

Can I let you know elsewhere?

John watch her for me. He jumps in the bed. They head to the porch swing. Bates living here still bothers her. Let’s ask Hank for some advice on this subject. Seconds after that they kissed. Maybe once we are finished with the counseling aspect of things in this problem. I think you should take her to the cabin. Nature will probably help because it’s far away from here. This means that I need to look at the tickets now and get the time for us.

  
Mom starts cooking dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

  
We broke in our usual boys vs girls groups. I cleared the tables. The girls wiped down every surface with a rag. Roo unpacked our dishwasher. As for our rents washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice. 

  
Everything is put back in its regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins right now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

  
Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us..

  
I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival, I left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in the sink. Minutes after that I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Roger follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house. Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Our brother begins to read the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table. 

  
A few minutes after that our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to our sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

  
Our family returns to the room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. The t vs are turned on. Mom chose a show for them to watch from the box. Both of us are talking by the window. We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention our goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. BD wished that he could be laying down at my feet.

  
Mel went to her bed. The pair of us move over to the couch. Roger is already under our big sister. I am sitting down between our couch and the coffee table. As for Nat is on the opposite side of our couch. His fingers are running through my hair. I made a quick pit stop to drop off the book. Later on, I continued onto our room that night. Pedro is already in my arms. Counting sunglasses begins for the night. My eyes got really heavy soon.

The team is still drinking shots and relaxing. A few more shows are watched. Laughing dies down slowly in our house. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. Most of the team head to their own bedrooms. Roger walks into our big sister's room to be with me. As for his Baby went into his room. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	29. Talking About Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You aren’t going to work today?” he asked. 
> 
> ” Char told me that I am on twin watch since she came from Mexico,” he replied.
> 
> I am the only one that she talks to now. Angel must still be out of it. His mom doesn’t know that she’s here yet.
> 
> I am going to give her holster and gun to you. We think that she can’t handle having that on her. She’s unstable at the moment and it’s only for her safety. All of us head to headquarters that morning. George parks in the parking lot.
> 
> The three of us went inside the building. Debbie runs to me for a hug knowing that I needed one. Later on, we went into Juan’s office. The guys greeted each other. Juan gave me a kiss. A meeting started between all my guys. Of course, I sat there looking at them and listening. Since you’re already here take her to the doctor. As for Tia will refuse even though she knows that she needs it, Mikey replied. Let’s try anyway maybe it will work.

**Hours passed now it’s 2:15 am in the morning on the west coast. My body tenses in his arms. Sweat begins to form and drop. Pedro is clutched even closer to my body. As for his necklace is the only warmth against my skin. Soon a flashback is cue.**

  
**flashback**

  
**We are in a full interrogation room. A cop is standing in the corner. Your hand is on her thigh Johnny. Jr picks up on that and points it out. She is going to freak out and it’s not like I am going to mess with her in any way shape and or form.** **Junior got the bright idea and tried it too. There’s a huge difference between you and him. He keeps it strictly professional because I left rules for them. You are just a scumbag that likes to sell innocent girls for no good reason.**

**“Officer can I hit him,” I asked.**

**” Of course, you can Tia,” he replied.**

**I stood up and hit him across his face.** **Before I leave the interrogation room that morning. Lecture time begins. I have been drugged and abuse long before I met Lucia. There’s one important person on my side she is a DEA agent other than Johnny who is sitting with me. A Tinkerbell in the world of Disney is a little fairy that fixes things.**

  
**I walked out of the room slamming the door. Tia is deadly serious. Minutes after that they looked at him like you know her. He is still talking to them. You see we are Federal Agents. Later on, he joins us in the observation room. John bends down to pull me into his arms.**

  
**end of flashback**

**" Tia Maria,” his voice is slightly higher than a whisper.**

**” Whose room am I in ?” I asked. John’s?**

**” No, Baby’s.” he replied.**

**As if on cue she runs into her room. I curled into him even further than before. She just had another flashback.**

**  
As for our house is on full alert hearing the use of my full name is never used on a daily basis. The guys check in next with us. Mom sends Fiona a quick text letting her know to tell both George and the guys. Our younger sister passes by too. He follows suit telling Abby and our CO’s.** **Our houses are almost alive and noisy now. Jakes is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. The rest of our fellow roommates and co workers joined him. Nat took our a glass for herself and mugs for everyone else.**

**  
George and mom cook breakfast at our stoves. As for Nat did the same with the rest of the place settings. Daddy runs up our tray with drinks and yogurt. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Our meals are almost ready.** **We woke up together that morning to neaten ourselves up. Mikey makes up his girlfriends. Seconds later we noticed the tray and down our drinks to take it to the kitchen with us.**

**” Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Fashionably Late,” they greeted.**

**” Morning Troop,” We replied.**

**As for my twin kissed his girlfriend.**

**Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I used the island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.** **The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us headed to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team went to their missions.**

**  
Mikey stays and waits for George to pick us up. He took out the Taylor Swift CD from his car. Soon after that George pulls up to let us load into the car. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. As for Mikey says hi to him.**

**“You aren’t going to work today?” he asked.**

**” Char told me that I am on twin watch since she came from Mexico,” he replied.**

**I am the only one that she talks to now. Angel must still be out of it. His mom doesn’t know that she’s here yet.**

**  
I am going to give her holster and gun to you. We think that she can’t handle having that on her. She’s unstable at the moment and it’s only for her safety. All of us head to headquarters that morning. George parks in the parking lot. The three of us went inside the building. Debbie runs to me for a hug knowing that I needed one. Later on, we went into Juan’s office. The guys greeted each other. Juan gave me a kiss.**

**  
A meeting started between all my guys. Of course, I sat there looking at them and listening. Since you’re already here take her to the doctor. As for Tia will refuse even though she knows that she needs it, Mikey replied. Let’s try anyway maybe it will work. We went over to the doctor’s office in the building. I waited outside the exam room as Mikey told him. Come in now Tia, the doctor called. Minutes after that I followed his directions. I sat down shaking my head no. She doesn’t want to talk about it with you.**

**  
Graceland bound for us that afternoon. Later on, we pulled into the driveway. George parks his car. As for my twin took out our CD to put it back in his car. I opened the door for us to go inside our house. The guys closed the door behind us. We put our stuff down on the couch. George went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. My twin heads upstairs to put our guns away. I picked out something to watch. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.**

**  
I went upstairs to take a quick bath and change. The team came home from work. Later on, they greeted each other in our family room. George mentions his goodbyes to us. He went back to his place that afternoon.** **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

**  
Nat and I went upstairs together. She heads to our room. I went to the phone room to check my emails then took a quick nap. Meanwhile with the team still in our family room talking. Juan suggested that we see the Bureau doctor today. It didn’t work at all.** **We know that mija need help. Let’s wait it out for a couple more days. If she is still like this when Johnny gets home. There will be a meeting with all of us. George told me that her Mike is concerned about her.**

**  
I have a costar that used to work on the show Dancing With the Stars for years. She is a two-time mirror ball champ. All of you know that Mimi’s into dance. Later on, I will call her to see if she can talk her brother into spending time with Rookie. This will make her happy because Derek is her favorite dancer on that show.**

**  
“What is up with her and competition shows?” Jakes asked.**

**” It’s just a thing she does,” my twin replied. Keep this on the dl for the next couple of days.**

**Okay Jakes you are doing my round of dishes. Mimi will love you for this more.**

**  
Soon after that, we returned in the room. Mom starts cooking dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table together. We hang out around the kitchen. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00. Everyone dished out our food. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

**We broke into our usual boys vs girls groups. I wiped down all the surfaces. My sisters cleared the tables. As for Mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.** **Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head out to the beach. Bonfire time begins for us that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

**  
Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us. Mikey walked back up the shore to our house. Upon his arrival put the bottle in our sink. He left on the light for us. Upon his arrival put the bottle in our sink. Seconds later he changes into his jammies, brushes his teeth, and grabs the book. Cell phone in his hand.**

**Soon after that, he sits down on the chaise. Mikey finds Julianne’s number on the phone.  
**

**texting**

  
**Mikey: Hey Jules**   
**Jules: Hey Aaron**   
**Mikey: How are you?**   
**Jules: Good and you**   
**Mikey: fine thanks**   
**Jules: It’s been a while since we talked.**   
**Mikey: My twin sister loves Dancing With The Stars and you brother.**   
**Jules: you came to the right person**   
**Mikey: I want a class for her**   
**Jules: Ok... I will ask him.**   
**Mikey: thanks Jules**   
**Jules: Your welcome Aaron**

  
**End of texting**

**He puts down his phone. Mimi is really going to like this surprise. I am going to relax.**

**I changed into my jammies and brush my teeth. We are cuddling with each other. Mikey begins reading the book to me. I took it from to read my chapters. There’s one more passing of the book to it’s owner. Minutes after that it is rested on the table.** **Our family came inside dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in the sinks. As for the younger one threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.**

  
**Soon after that everyone else is back in the family room. All of them sat on the couch or in it’s surrounding areas. Our tv set is turned on. Daddy picks a show to watch from the box. I just sat there looking into his eyes. Mikey doesn’t really care and lets me get away with it.**

  
**My goddaughter went into the room. I walked into Pumpkin Pie’s. Wow!!! Jakes that’s new even for you. If Johnny tried that you would have already shot him. Ninja is different and you guys have something that she only does with you.** **Yeah, that is true. This house is built on lies but she is probably the only thing that can keep all of us honest with each other. Within minutes the team went to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.**


	30. Heat Run Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey teaches me a good trick.

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my sister's bedroom. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he is running down the shoreline. BD runs up next to him waiting for his pet. Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Pumpkin Pie brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We exchanged our greetings with each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.**

**George and mom start cooking breakfast on the stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get ready. Later on, he returns greeting everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas. Soon after that Daddy takes Mikey outside on the porch. Levi teaches her the Heat Run trick.**

**"Do you think that will work with her?” he asked.**

**" Yes, there’s a lot in there that needs to come out,” Daddy replied.**

**Both of them head back inside the house. Mikey gave me a very long hug.**

**Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family left to their missions.**

**  
Mikey explained to me why we are still in the driveway. During Heat Run in the show, we were driving together in the jeep. I did this whole screaming thing. Briggs wants me to try it with you. Okay, I wouldn’t mind giving it try. Both of us sit down in his car with the windows down. Promise me that no one will look at me like I am crazy. I promise you, Mimi. Seconds later I tried it and now I am doing it over again. Daddy knows what he’s talking about Twin.**

**The crazy label doesn’t exist at Graceland. All of us are pass that by years. It is the general public that I am worried about. They would say that I need to check into a mental hospital. Juan was your strink when you got to Graceland. Of course, it was the lie that he told me. I saw right through it knowing that he got that book for me. The real job title is control officer. I am what you are to him. Sounds good but you didn’t use that whole plan with me.**

**  
Graceland bound for us that afternoon. Later on, we pull into our driveway. Both of us got out of the car. I opened the door for us to go inside. Mikey closes the door behind us. We put down our stuff on the couch. Roger went to get drinks and snacks in the kitchen. I found something to watch on the t v. Minutes after that we are relaxing. Our shoes are kicked off.**

**  
I went upstairs to take a bath. The team got home from work. Everyone else greets each other in our family room. Within minutes I am in the room again. I love your screaming thing daddy. Levi already told us mi hija.** **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

**  
Soon after that, I went down to the beach. I sat under the pier. BD runs to me and lays down for his pet. Not long after Mikey joins us. Hey, come here buddy. Our dog stays at my side. He knows that something is wrong with me. BD she needs us right now. Our dog barks and looks in his direction. Minutes after that Abby comes walking down the shore. She sits with us.**

**  
Mike this is the first time I’ve seen her so quiet. The trip to Mexico didn’t go to well for her. I haven’t seen Johnny for a while. John is still there seeing what he can do for her. He is coming home in a couple of days. You are worried about her Abs. Of course, I am Mike she is more than a friend to me. We are working on getting her some help. I am the only person she’s talking to. Abby runs her hands through my hair. She likes when I do that with her. It is really calming when she is all over the place.**

**  
All of us got up together. We walked her and our dog back to her apartment. Later on, we head up to our house. Both of us walked in through the kitchen door. She was on the beach with BD. George and mom are cooking dinner at the stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

**  
Dinner is promptly served at 6;00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.** **We broke up into our usual boys v s girls groups. The girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag and unpack the dishwasher. As for Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remainder of our guys are getting the cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

**Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.** **Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

**  
I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put the bottle and turn left the lights on for the others. Minutes after that went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Once I am finished went to our living room. Roger follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.**

**  
Mikey is next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. Seconds later he starts reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There’s one more passing of the book to it’s owner. It’s rested down on the table. Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles in the sink. As for the younger members threw away their juice boxes in the bin. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.**

**  
Soon after that they are now back in the room. They sat down on the couch or in it’s surrounding areas. Mom chose a show for them to watch from the box. Both of us are watching the waves crash. My head is resting on his shoulder.We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention our goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I enjoyed this time with my twin.**

**Mel went to sleep in her room. The pair of us moved to the family room. As for Mikey is now with our sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat joins me down there on the opposite side. His hand like usual is running through my hair.** **I made a quick pit stop to my twin’s room to drop of the book. Seconds later I continued onto our room. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses begins now. Later on, I am finally sleeping soundly. Over at George’s my goddaughter is doing the same.** **Back in the family room with the team still watching t v together. Laughter is very light and soft. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads up to their separate bedroom. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone esle joins Mel in dreamland that night.**


	31. Johnny's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is finally home from Mexico

**As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he runs down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.  
Our houses are alive and noisy. I took a quick bath to get ready. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it in the tumbler on our island. Both of us exchanged our greetings to each other. I took a glass and the mugs.**

**  
George and mom cook breakfast on the stoves. I took out the remainder place settings to put them it on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabbed a water bottle from our fridge then head upstairs. He took a quick shower. Later on, he greeted everyone else while giving us our kisses in the respected areas.** **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

**  
The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us heads to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team heads to their missions.** **Fiona met up with us at the beach. Of course, greeting were made between us. All of us used one car instead of driving separately to the destination. It also helped save gas. She gave me an even longer hug for her Mike.**

**  
Meanwhile back in Tecate with Johnny and Lucia packing their last minute things. As for Fiona joined George in the front. We are sitting in the back together. I am playing with the end of his shirt. The three of them are having a conversation with each other.** **Soon after that, the car stops in front of the store. All of us get out to close the doors. We walked into the store that morning. Fiona grabs a cart. The car is full in no time. We paid for everything in the cart and left.**

**  
Graceland bound for us that afternoon. My bodyguard pulls into the driveway to park. All of us get out of the car. I opened the door for us to go inside. Mel checks the mailbox. Everyone grabs the bags to empty his trunk.** **We put our stuff on the couch. All of us split up. George packs away the groceries. The pair of us are on drinks and snacks duty. Fiona and my goddaughter found something to watch on t v. We are now relaxing together on the couch. Our shoes are kicked off.**

**  
I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Minutes after that I am in the room again. George and the girls exchanged their goodbyes to us. They head straight to his place.** **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

**  
Roger sat in the living room talking to each other. Looks like someone is excited to see Lucia again. I am of course they are going to be tired after there flight back. Knowing John he’ll take me to his moms tomorrow. Yeah, she is going to flip when she hears about the Mexico trip.** **At least she knows that I am safe. John gave that number to Jakes the other day. Yes, he did but you never called it. I am waiting to go there to see her. Jakes can take you. Yeah, I know that he can but I rather John.**

**  
I need moral support. Jakes wouldn’t want to come to the house. By the way, she doesn’t know who he is. She didn’t know who you were either at first. Good point Mikey. Now you have a semi bedroom in that house.** **George and mom cook dinner at our stoves. I took out the place setting to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. Soon after that, the kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

**  
Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone else dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats. Mikey and I sat at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.** **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Most of our girls cleared our tables and wiped all the surfaces with a rag. As for mom unpacks the dishwasher. Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. We took out the trash. Later on, we came inside again to wash our hands. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.**

**  
Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.** **Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

**  
I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I left the kitchen lights on for the others. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey followed my cue. We changed rooms in our house. Mikey sat next to me on the chaise. Both of us are now cuddling. He begins reading the book to me. Seconds later I took it from home to read my chapters. There is one more passing of the book to it’s owner. It’s rested on the table.**

**  
Within minutes our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles in our sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked our cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team head upstairs to get ready for bed.They returned to our family room. A few minutes after they sat on the couch or in it’s surrounding area. Our t v sets are turned on. Jakes chose something to watch from the box. Both of us are still sitting on the chaise in our living room.**

**  
We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood in the family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I sat over by the window admiring the sunset. Mel went striaght to bed. The pair of us moved to the couch. Roger is cuddling with his girlfriend. I am sitting between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is on the side matching me. As for Mikey’s fingers are in my hair.**

**  
I followed my god daughter just to our room. Pedro is waiting for me in bed. Counting sunglasses time begins for me. Soon I am finally asleep. Meanwhile down Jakes’ phone buzzes with a text that night. Our flight is almost here come pick us up please.** **He grabs the keys from his room. Before leaving the house he tells them that he’ll be home soon.**

**“Okay Jakes, ” all of them answered.**

**T** **hey are waiting on the curb for him.**

**“First this is Lucia,” My other brother introduced.**

**” I am Jakes thank you taking such good care of Ninja,” he replied.**

**  
Soon after that they head to his mom’s house. John walks with her to the door with her stuff. His mom answers the door. Lucia nice to see you again.**

**" Where is Tia?” she asked worried.**

**" Mom calm down she has been home for a few days,” He replied.**

**I will bring here over tomorrow.**

**  
John walks back to the truck. They drove home together. He parks our driveway that night. Both of them go inside our house. Everyone else greets him. We are happy to see that you are here.** **I am going to take a shower and unpack. Moments after that he is changed for the night. He is back in the family room to chill out with them. My mom wants to see her. Granted she just wants to know that she is okay.**

**  
Before the first show ended. John is out cold on the couch. Go upstairs and sleep. Looks like you need it. Fine see you in the morning guys. He went upstairs that night. John stops by our sister’s room to give me a kiss.** **Moments after that he went into his room. Back in the family room downstairs with the other watching t v. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.**


	32. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly different then how the writers wrote it for the show. 
> 
> Roger has a flashback of his intervention. All of us are gathered in a circle. Mikey and Johnny were on each side of me. The intervention began that afternoon. One of their hands laid on my thigh.
> 
> I had help in partially killing Mikey. Sid broke into house and found out who we really were. He went to the hospital after to cut his breathing. “Where is Sid now?” I asked. “He is dead and Johnny did it,” they told me.
> 
> Calm down now Joey. You don’t get to call me that anymore. I wouldn’t need your room. Ms. Judas you took the one of most important thing from me. Technically he is still here. All of this is about Lina is it. Sulla killed her and he was the lynch pin.  
> My fists are already balled up by my side. I charged toward our sister only to be pulled back with our big brothers. Jakes and Daddy are on her side.
> 
> “He deserves to be with someone that would do that to him,” I spat at her.  
> ” Abby,” our younger sister exclaimed.
> 
> She is clearly still mad at you. Our dad took that opportunity

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream in her room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he runs down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.** **Our houses are now alive and noisy. John brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Minutes after that I walked into our kitchen. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Cuddly, I know that you aren’t talking to anyone else in the house.**

  
**As for John is now cooking breakfast at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a quick shower and got dressed. Later on, he greeted everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected area.**

  
**Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.** **The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team went to their missions.**

  
**As for Jakes to the store to get some stuff to stock his place. Jakes is anticipating Mikey asking him for us to stay there for a while. He left a note on the door of the room that was supposed to be his son’s. Don’t go in here Twins it is very messy. He did one more quick before leaving it again.** **Johnny drove us over to his mom’s house. Minutes after that we walked to the front door. I rang the doorbell. She came to answer the door. Lucia is standing behind her.**

  
**We are allowed to go inside of the house. All of us exchanged greetings to each other. I am so happy to see you again Lucy. Same here with you Tia. Kids go to the table.**   
**I walked to the fridge for some beer. Soon after that I sat down like Mama T asked us. Mom I have some bad news for you.**

**“What is it Baby?” she asked.**

**“Mexico didn’t work out like we wanted it too,” he replied to his mom.**

  
**Mama T just looked at us with big eyes. The jail trip was a total bust. As for my kid brother touched her. Most guys always touch mi hija. The only expectation to that rule is us. My Cuddly made it very when she moved in at Graceland. Years had passed and she is still all over the guys and I.** **A flashback cued and left me different. Soon after that I went to his room. Lucia go make sure that she is okay. I am crying when she came to me. Tia it’s okay I am here with you. My friend kept comforting me until I fell asleep in my brothers pants.**

  
**Johnny is still at the table talking with his mom. She has been very quiet with everyone else in the house. I know mom we have to get her some help.**

**"Yes, Baby Boy you do and fast,” she answered.**

**Just having Lucia around might help her .**

  
**Within minutes the conversation is over. He walks into the room to see us. They talked to each other until I wake up. Of course, I went into the bathroom to change into my jeans again. All of us returned to the kitchen table.** **Our greetings are exchanged between us. Graceland bound for the pair of us that afternoon. My brother parks his car in the driveway. Both of us walked to the door. I opened the front door to go inside the house. Soon after that he closes the door behind us.**

  
**We put down our stuff on the couch. John went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I found something for us to watch from the box. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are now kicked off.**

  
**I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team got home from work. Everyone esle greeted each other in our family room. Later on, I returned to say my greetings. As for my mom know everything.**

  
**Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.** **Roger has a flashback of his intervention. All of us are gathered in a circle. Mikey and Johnny were on each side of me. The intervention began that afternoon. One of their hands laid on my thigh.**

  
**I had help in partially killing Mikey. Sid broke into house and found out who we really were. He went to the hospital after to cut his breathing.**

**“Where is Sid now?” I asked.**

**“He is dead and Johnny did it,” they told me.**

  
**Calm down now Joey. You don’t get to call me that anymore. I wouldn’t need your room. Ms. Judas you took the one of most important thing from me. Technically he is still here. All of this is about Lina is it. Sulla killed her and he was the lynch pin.** **My fists are already balled up by my side. I charged toward our sister only to be pulled back with our big brothers. Jakes and Daddy are on her side.**

**“He deserves to be with someone that would do that to him,” I spat at her.**

**” Abby,” our younger sister exclaimed.**

**Seconds later I stormed off to our bedroom to pack a bag.**

**“I will go talk to her,” Ms. Judas told them.**

**“No you will not Baby,” he answered.**

**She is clearly still mad at you. Our dad took that opportunity.**

**Johnny got up to change the number by her name. Within minutes Roger pulled Jakes aside. I know you want to use my apartment. This morning I got it ready for you guys. Now you are a psychic. We will use it for a few days before going to the cabin. Moments after that he is right behind me. Rookie you okay? I just found out that you died. Only for six minutes Mimi. In my head that’s a long time. Mikey comforted me. I am okay nothings going to keep me down or away from you.**

**Once I am finished packing my stuff in the bag. He took the bag from me. Jakes is lending us his house. Of course he is going to drive us over there after we are finished with this. Sounds like a plan to me. Finally some space from Ms. Judas. Everyone mentioned their goodbyes to us. Ms. Judas only got silent treatment and a dirty look from me. As for Jakes took us over to his place. We followed behind him.**

**“Guys just keep it clean and enjoy,” He told us.**

**” Okay Jakes we will,” we replied to him.**

**I went into the room to put our stuff.**

**Seconds later he heads back to Graceland. We are now settled into the space. I am sitting on the couch. Jakes pulls into our driveway soon. Both of them are happy and stress free.** **George and Mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the counter. The team sets our kitchen tables. We hang around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

**Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch eating. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down the surfaces with a rag. As for mom unpacked the dishwasher. Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

**Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, they head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for them. They settled down in their spots. Drinks are passed around the circle. Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for their drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Their laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. Minutes after that the stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them.**

**Meanwhile at Jakes’ place we changed into our jammies and brushed our teeth. He walked with the book in his hand. Once we settled down on the couch again.**   
**We are cuddling with each other. Roger began reading it to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There’s one more passing of the book to it’s owner. Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to the sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. Johnny unpacks the cooler. Of course, mom threw away the bottles an dumps the ice. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.**

**Back at Jakes’ we are just hanging out together. Mikey gets up to walk our to the bedroom with his phone. He receives a text from Jules with the address for the dance studio. Soon my investigative skills start kicking in now. Questions are swimming in my head. I really want to interrogate him when he gets back to me. The team returns to our family room. All of them sat on the couch or in it’s surrounding areas. Our t v sets are turned on. As for Nat picks the show. I am left on the couch alone for a few minutes. My twin returns to join me.**

**We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. I just sat there next to him with my head on his shoulder. Let’s get you to bed Rookie it’s going to be an early start for you in the morning. Mel went to sleep that night. Please treat me better than you know who did. His heart broke when he heard those words come out of my mouth. Mimi I know that you won’t forgive her as fast as I did after all this happened to me. I am not you.**

**Yes, That’s true Mimi, we are our separate people. At the end of the day she is still your sister and loves you. Killing you isn’t showing that she loves you. It is telling me that you guys had issues with each other. She couldn’t stand living with you anymore. The human trafficking mission go shut down. AD Jessica Foster came here for a visit. She met everyone in the house. Baby wasn’t having it at all. Jess is my boss and fling. Of course, I would have agreed with her.**

**I have my head on the pillow. Mikey drapes his arm around me to put his hand on my pacemaker. He is like usual the big spoon behind me. Counting sunglasses just starts that night. Your doing math before bedtime Mimi. Don’t judge me you do reports. What about that time you counted the chickens? Meanwhile back home at Graceland with the team. They are still watching t v. Laughing is very loud. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.**


	33. DWTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise given to me by my twin.

**As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into the room. Mikey and I took the liberty to sleep in. I woke up first that morning and just lay there in the bed. He finds a condom quickly. Soon after that my hand ghosted over his special parts. Mikey puts it on to ready himself for me. I grabbed his cock stroking in my hand. All that came from him was a moan. He flipped us over to start working his magic on me. This cake batter session was quick. Both of us jumped into the shower together. I stayed in the bathroom to dress. Mikey got ready in the room.**

**“Are you ready for your surprise Mimi?” he asked.**

**” Yes... like a cupcake with sprinkles,” I replied.**

  
**Our houses is alive and noisy. Everyone else is now up. Ms. Judas brewed some coffee for them to drink. Both of them greeted each other. Soon after that Daddy took out a glass and the mugs.**

**George and mom cook breakfast with each other at the stoves. As for Nat took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. Once they are finished just chill around the kitchen. Within minutes their meal is in it’s final minutes on the stove.**   
**Breakfast is promptly served at 8:oo am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

  
**I soaped the dishes in his sink. Mikey raised the dishes to put it in the dishwasher. The team exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars or trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. The team heads to their missions.**

  
**Both of us head to the address given to my twin.**

**“Mimi are you ready for this surprise?” he asked.**

**” Yes I am Mikey,” I replied.**

**Juilanne is there waiting for us in the parking lot. Introductions are made by Mikey. Soon after that we walked inside the building to a practice studio. I flicked on the light switch. My brother is on his way. Seconds later I begin to warm up. The costars are catching up on the stairs. Derek walks into the room.**

  
**I am...... You are Derek Hough six time mirror ball champ and World Of Dance judge. Let me guess you must Tia. Jules gave me the run down on you. This is my twin brother Mikey. He was in Grease Live right. Yeah, Danny was his name. Derek started teaching chorography t0 the salsa. I went through it pretty fast. There was two lifts in it. We practiced to together with music. Of course, we did it a few more times.**

  
**Midway through the fifteenth time doing it my wrists start hurting. This made all my perfect lines look bad. Having a few injuries in his time on the show. Derek knew how this felt. I sat down on the ground with my back towards our siblings.**   
**“Tia what’s wrong?” he asked concerned.**

**” My wrists are hurting me again,” I replied to him.**

**Something is wrong with my sister. No dancing and Derek isn’t teaching her. He starts singing a random song to me.**   
**Our siblings walked over to us. I already know Derek. We slowly get up from our seated position. Soon after that Mikey went in the hallway. He texted a quick message to our mom.**

  
**texting**   
**Mikey: Hey Char**   
**Mom: Hey Levi**   
**Mikey: How are you?**   
**Mom: good and you**   
**Mikey: fine thanks**   
**Mom: Where Mija?**   
**Mikey: She’s in Derek’s arms**   
**Mom: okay**   
**Mikey: get your badge and go to the hospital to sign her in.**   
**Mom: Sounds like a plan**   
**Mikey: bye**   
**Mom: bye Levi**   
**End of texting**


	34. DWTS part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise from my twin. It's the second installment.

As for mom go to the hospital flashing her badge. The medical assistant gave her a clipboard to sign me in. Our mom sat in the waiting room. Minutes after that the house realized that she isn’t home. Daddy is worried so he texts her. Mikey came into the room again. The Hough's shared a concerned look with each other. 

” Can I help with anything,” Jules asked. “Yes, a pill, snack, and a drink,” my twin replied. 

They went to the kitchen. Jules cut the pill in half.

Within minutes it’s mixed into a yogurt for me. Both of them walk back to the studio together. I ate the yogurt and drank the water. She had been home for weeks now. You are the first person that she’s talked to that isn’t me. Oh, that is really awesome Aaron.  
Our class if cut short for now. We have medics that can check her. I will drive us my twin offers. Derek has an arm around my waist for support. You sit in the back with her. Sounds like a good plan.

All of us are loaded into the car. Derek allows me to lay on his lap. I am tracing the pattern from his shirt. My twin tells his sister to pop in Taylor to the CD player. She puts it in and hits plays. We rode there quietly. Later on, we arrived to the hospital. As for mom is still in the waiting room. Everyone else joins her. The doctor takes me back one time. 

"Charlie, this is Juilanne and Derek Hough,” he introduced them. 

"Nice to meet you guys. I see you why Mi hija like you Derek,” she answers.

Seconds later our mom went home. Levi please let us know the update. Back in the exam room with the doctor and I. He is taking ex rays of my wrists. Tia let’s do the other hand now. All the pictures are taken. He drops me in his office. Richards I need you in my office for a minute. The three of us are in there alone. He sets up the ex rays in the lighting device on the wall. Both of her wrists are fractured.

I have been taking pills to help with the pain. She needs to wear braces on both hands for a couple of weeks. All the stores only sell them in black.

"Okay, Will this affect the way she shoots a gun,” he asked. 

“No it won’t Richards,” he replied.

Once we are finished in his office went into the waiting room. We greeted our greetings with him. All of us walked t o the car. I need you to call Charlie for me Jules. She dials our mom’s phone number. We wait until she picks it up. Char, she has to wear braces because he did a number on her.

” What do you mean Mike,” she asked. 

Both of her wrists are fractured and pretty badly. Sounds like she will be doing her least favorite job. Yeah she will blame it on him.  
The Hough's sit quietly until he hangs up the phone. Don’t worry about it Aaron we will get it custom- made for her. It will look like a costume from the show. 

“No, It’s my pleasure she was a good student,” Derek told him.

I will even have it shipped to you.

Later on, we dropped them off at the studio. We mentioned goodbyes to each other. Mikey gave him our address and our phone numbers. Once she is better we will make a day for her to finish her class at my home. They picked up their cars to go home. Both of us drove in the opposite direction back to Jakes. He pulled into the parking lot. Seconds later we went inside the house. I took a quick bath to change so did Mikey. Cuddling on the couch for us now. My body just melts into my twin’s.


	35. DWTS part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift from my twin. This is the final chapter.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.  
Everyone else is busy doing their own thing. Both of us are still sitting on the couch. 

“You liked your surprise,” he asked.

“Of course I did Mikey,” I told him. 

Wondering what Mom thinks about him. Let’s give them a call right now. I took out my phone to dial the number. The dial  
tone rang for a little bit until someone answered the phone.

Phone call  
Cuddly: Mom  
Mom: Hey kids  
Both: how are you?  
Mom: Good and you  
Both: fine thanks  
Mom: What happened after I left?  
Roger: her wrists are fractured  
Mom: poor baby  
Roger: yeah  
Mom: That happened to me once on a different t v show  
Cuddly: Which one?  
Mom: NOLA  
Cuddly: NOLA as in NCIS  
Mom: I see that your a fan  
Cuddly: yeah  
Mom: What about Derek?  
Roger: He’s good  
Mom: will get the team  
Everyone is in the kitchen  
Roger: She talked to him  
Team: What?  
Roger: Derek knows  
Cuddly: Yes  
Team:  
ok  
Both: Bye  
Team: See you guys soon  
end of call

I put down my phone on the couch.

George and mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. It is smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch together. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacked the dishwasher. As for Jakes and Mikey washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice. Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, they head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. They settled down in their spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for the drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. All of their laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them. John walks back up the shore to our house. Upon his arrival puts the bottle into our sink. He left on the lights for the other. Later on, he changes into his jammies. One quick text to check on me.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to the sink. As for our younger ones threw away their juice boxes. Our cooler is unpacked. John threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team head upstairs to get ready for bed. They came into our family room again. All of them sat down the couch or in it’s surrounding area. Our t v sets are turned on. Jakes chose a show for them to watch. As for Nat agreed with the thought that everyone shared.

Roger is sitting down next to me on the couch. We are cuddling with each other. Of course, he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There’s one more passing of the book back to it’s owner. It is rested down on the couch. We stretched our legs after sitting down for a while. Everyone stood up to mention our goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team wished that we were in the house. Of course, I had the biggest smile ever.

Mel went to sleep. As for the pair of us are just hanging. John texted earlier for you. He just wanted to check in. Don’t tell your girlfriend this I miss being home. I also like that Jakes has this place. I want to go home tomorrow. 

"Okay John will take you to see Lucy. Yay I love spending time with her,” I told him.

She probably feels the same way about you. Junior never treated her good.

They just enjoyed this time together. Conversations are going on between them. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own bedroom. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	36. 36: Spreading Time With Lucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun day with my friend Lucia

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into a room. Mikey woke up that morning. I slept in for a little longer. As for Mikey gets ready. He begins to get his things packed. Within minutes I rolled out of bed to do the same. He greets me ” Good Morning Twin.” Of course, I returned his greeting with a kiss. Both of us pack the car. I just wanted extra love from him.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. Everyone else is up. Jakes brews them some coffee to drink. As for Nat came into the kitchen next that morning. They greeted each other with a hug. Nat took out a glass for herself and the mugs for them. George and mom cook breakfast at our stoves. As for Nat took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables. Everyone hangs out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. The team grabbed their stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, they locked the front doors. A good percentage of them went to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and houses are now almost vacant. Everyone else left to go work.

I unpacked the dishwasher and washed the dishes. Mikey took out the remaining food and drinks from the fridge. A text message popped up on his phone screen.

texting  
John: Levi she just left  
Mikey: we will be there in ten  
John: okay  
Mikey: finished cleaning Jakes place  
John: going to my moms house  
Mikey: Lucia  
John: of course... you go straight to work.  
Mikey: will do  
John: bye  
Mikey: see you soon  
End of texting  
John just texted me. He’s going to pick her up now. Yay!!! Fun day with Lucy.

Moments after that he met us at Hector’s. I went straight into Lucy’s arms. As for my twin gave his regards to them and left. We got into his car and drove. Santa Monica pier was next on our list. It’s nice to finally meet him. Mike seems like a nice person. His only big turn off is if someone hurts his twin..

” I picked up something between the two of them Johnny,” she asked. They used to be a couple once upon a time.

Yeah it was years ago when they were living in New York. Both of us stayed very close after that. Our kids were involved. I didn’t want them to not see their dad. Johnny that means your an Uncle. Of course, I haven’t seen them in years. Graceland bound for us that afternoon. My brother pulls into our driveway. I checked our mailbox then gave Lucy the keys. We walked to the front door together. She opens the door for us to go inside. John closes it behind us.

We put down our stuff on the couch. Johnny went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. The t v set is turned on . Lucy and I found something to watch from the box. Soon after that he joins us on the couch. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off. I went upstairs to take a quick bath to change. The team came home from work. Jakes and Mikey greeted her. Everyone else gave their introductions. Soon after that I am in our family room again.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Lucy, Roger, and I are sitting at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We head down to the beach. Lucy enjoyed that walk. As for BD runs to me for a pet.

“This is Mike’s dog BD,” he introduced.

BD is the cutest ever. Our dog got and extra pet from her.

All of us just chilled out together. He laid down in front of us. The waves are crashing loudly. It is very relaxing. Abby came a few minutes after. They introduced themselves to each other. Lucy is my ex girlfriend. I am Mike’s the one that was pushed onto him. Everyone just hangs around in the family room. They are asking Lucy questions. Both of us are happy she visiting with us. She answers all of them questions with a smile on her face. I kept looking at my brand new friend.

We all mentioned our goodbyes to her. Soon after that Johnny went to take her back home. Baby boy you forgot something his mom told him.

“You mean my sister. Yes, I left her at home,” he replied.

I will bring her by when they get back from New York.

Both of them are going to go see their kids. Tia has kids since when Baby boy. Always I never met them. Okay are they save. Yes, they are with her in laws. During this trip she will see a doctor.

The other day our other brother took her for a dance class. Guess what mom.  
” What Baby Boy?” She talked to someone that wasn’t Mike for the first time.

Mike? He’s the coworker/ roommate that I was telling you about earlier. Mom is now cooking dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. As for the three of us are sitting at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls group. Our girls cleared the tables. I wiped every surface with a rag. Roo unpacked the dishwasher. As for our rents washing the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it’s regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on , we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We are settled in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.. I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the kitchen lights and put my bottle in the sinks. Seconds later I went into our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. Our brother begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There’s one more passing of the book to it’s owner. It is now rested on the table. A few minutes after that our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members adds their bott les to our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their trash in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

The team returns from their break. All of them sat on the couch or in it’s surrounding area. Our tv sets are turned on. Daddy picks out a show from the box. We are talking to each other in our corner. We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with the cheeks. A few minutes after that I am thinking.

Mel went to straight to bed. Both of us went over to the couch. Roger is cuddling with his girlfriend. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. His fingers are running through my hairs. I stayed up for a few more shows. Seconds later did a quick pit stop to my twin’s room to drop of the book. I continued onto our room. Pedro is already in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins that night. Minutes after that I am sleeping.

As for the team watches a few more shows. Laughing is slowing dying down now. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	37. 37: My Braces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My braces finally arrive at Graceland. As Mikey goes on a Super hero rant.

As the sun peeked from the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning runs. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. BD is next to him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time with each other . Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower and got ready for work. Later on, he returns to greets everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at our tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family went to their missions. George and I went to the bureau. He parks his car in the parking lot. The pair of us walked into the building. Later on, we head straight to Juan’s office. All greetings are exchanged that morning. The meeting begins and lasts for a few minutes.

“Are you guys ready for that trip?” he asked.

” No Juan we are going to start packing tomorrow,” I replied. 

We exchanged our greetings to each other. Juan gave me a kiss on the cheek. The pair of us walked back to the parking lot.

Graceland bound for us that afternoon. As for George pulls into our driveway. We got out of his car to walk to our front door. I bent down to pick up a package and open our door. My body guard closes to the door behind us. We put down our stuff on the couch. George brings drinks, snacks, and a pair of scissors. I found us something to watch on t v and open the box in front of me. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.

Derek and his sister sent my braces. I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team got home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Whoa!!! Levi did you rob an art supply store and not tell us. These are the braces that you were telling me about a few ago, Mom replied. Soon George says his goodbyes to us. He went straight to his place. John kept roasting him for another few minutes. Leave him alone they are mine. I defended my twin.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food toe eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Soon after that Mikey helped me take a picture to send Derek and Jules. We texted it to them.

texting  
Houghs': Hey guys  
Both: Hey Houghs  
Houghs: How are you?  
Both: good and you  
Houghs: fine thanks  
Me: Thank you  
Houghs: Your welcome  
Mike: the pair of us are going to New York soon.  
Jules: We have friends that live in New Jersey.  
Me: Maks and Val  
Houghs: yeah  
Me: good to know  
Houghs: they can meet up with you sometime  
me: okay  
Houghs: bye  
both: talk to you guys soon  
end of texting

I really love these braces. Guessing that we are unofficially members of the DWTS family now.

Mom cooks dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. All of us hang around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are at the island. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs groups. Our sisters and the girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Roo unpacks the dishwasher. As for our rents washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice. Everything is put back in it’s regular places. John is still getting a kick out of my braces. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A log break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are always told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us. I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the lights for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Roger follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling together. Soon after that Mikey begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There’s one more passing of the book to it’s owner. It is rested down on the table. Within minutes the team dragged the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to our sink. As for our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

As for the team returns in the room. They sat on the couch or in it’s surrounding areas. Our t v sets are turned on. Mom chose the show from the box to watch. I am just thinking about stuff.  
We stretch our legs after a while of sitting. Everyone stood up to mention their goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks.  
Mel head straight to bed. Both of us moved to the couch. Roger is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our coffee table and the couch. As for Nat did the same thing just on the opposite side. He is running his hands through my hair.

I went to our room to write on the bed. Seconds later the writing supplies are put away. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins for me. Within minutes I am finally sleeping.  
The team is still watching t v. Drinks are given out away. Laughs are slowly fading now. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


End file.
